


Kalos Eerthes

by Milosflaca



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Gold Saints - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milosflaca/pseuds/Milosflaca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Ophiuchus is part of the Zodiac, is time for Shaina to have new responsiblities inside the Order. But is it what she really wants? And can she submit to the Orders' demands?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ariadne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne/gifts).



> Warning: contains explicit sex scenes (not kidding) and strong language. 
> 
> This fic was writtten for the SeSa Challenge (2011). This time I got Ariadne, the other co-mod of the challenge. She asked for some interesting stuff, that definitely made me leave my confort zone. I know I could've writtten a much shorter fic, but in trying to incorporate everything she asked, this came out a bit longer that I expected.  
>  **I am going through the fic, as i found out multiple typos and tenses missing. Beta, it seems was not done properly. My apologies to all the readers. Since it is a very long fic I'm hoping I can get it done in a few days. Once this message is gone, the fic would be ready again for reading (not that is is unreadable, but I'm not comfortable having something that's not as polished as my other fics)**

**T** he first time she heard that phrase, she had been 6 years old.

It didn’t matter if twenty years had passed since then, she still remembered it, as if she had heard it yesterday. The man standing in front of the gate of the Sanctuary back then, was actually saying ‘ _welcome_ ’ to her in Greek. But the choppy phonetics of the language accompanied by the coarse voice of the host, along with his haggard appearance had proven to be too scary for her as a little girl to even think that the gesture meant otherwise. It had been the first phrase she learnt in Greek, and she quickly understood that despite its amicable significance around the world, at the sanctuary those words in particular, carried an ominous meaning and weight that no inductee could ever be able to overlook.

_Welcome to our world._

Shaina shivered and swallowed hard. It was the middle of the night and all the amazon’s grounds were supposed to be closed for the day and no outsiders were allowed to enter, unless there was official business to be carried out. Also she was not supposed to be awoken unless hell broke loose on the premises or Athena herself summoned her. So what was this about? The man -or what she supposed was a man because of the timber of his voice- didn’t carry any crests or parchments with sealed orders. Just a ‘welcoming’ message, that in itself was odd. Next to him and In front of her bed, two amazons stood still, each at either side of him. Both were wearing full armor, carrying shields and spears as protocol indicated, their faces covered with ceremonial masks, with their shoulder tattoos exposed. She instantly leaned forward reaching out in the dark looking for her mask. She knew tattoos were only exposed if the matter was official business. This was no ordinary errand.

Athena had summoned her.

After a few seconds she could feel the brassy surface with her fingertips on the nightstand, and quickly she put it on trying as best as she could to shake sleep away.

“May I ask what’s going on?” She asked, firmly.

The clothed figure didn’t answer. Instead it gestured her to go outside. Shaina wasn’t even dressed but she followed suit, clad only in a thin linen nightgown, feeling instantly the warm summer breeze fully hit her as soon as she step outside her hut.

Two more of her sisters were guarding each side of the door, wearing full armor as well. One of them, whom she recognized by her plain silver mask as Marine, offered her cape in silence and she took it feeling grateful for the gesture. Above, the moon shone so brightly that it was illuminating the grounds and her gown was so thin that she knew she would end up flashing everyone around her. All amazons knew there was no greater shame than to be seen naked in public, although it was worse being seen without a mask.

Not that she had ever understood how the two even compared, but as of right now she didn’t want to question ancient logic. As she strode towards the gate of the training grounds, she saw many of the trainees at either side of the road, looking at her with curiosity, and awe, and all of them were wearing night gowns. It seemed that not only she had been awoken, but all the Amazon Coven as well. But for what? Shaina still had no clue. The fours sisters surrounded her. Two in front of her and two behind her, marching in silence, urging her with their pace to keep going forward regardless, while all eyes were on her. She even recognized the printed patterns of most of her students’ masks who eagerly followed her every move. Even the amazons posted for night guard stopped to look at her, whispering something intelligible that sent Shaina over the edge.

However it was clear to her that for now she would have to keep her complaints to herself as the procession continued its way to the gate in silence, and as soon as they were out of the grounds, they turned to the left, talking the road that led to the Twelve Temples.

Shaina glanced at the gate behind her, catching with the corner of her eye the Medusa crest engraved in the stone high above the doorstep. She had lived in those grounds for over 15 years and she didn’t underdstand why, but she had the feeling that she would not return there again.

As she began to climb the steps that led to the Twelve Temples, Shaina couldn’t help but remember her first trip to Greece. She had been part of a big Sicilian family who had paid services on the island of Ortygia, the birthplace of the goddess Artemis, the patron of the Amazons. Although the city had been heavily christianized in later centuries, the citizens still paid tribute to the ancient goddess. Back then, Shaina hadn’t been so sure if this was because of superstition or because habits simply die hard.

For whatever reasons the island kept their traditions intact, and among these was the cult of the daughters of Artemis: the Amazons. They were a small group of women, dedicated not only to the service of the goddess but also to the service of mankind, with bonds with a sacred order located in Athens called The Sanctuary. Shaina was still very young to even begin to understand these concepts, but the one thing that she was very aware of was, that being in that cult meant something more than just marriage and a bunch of kids. Being the youngest and the only woman in a large family was simply ominous to her.

Every time that the amazons arrived on the island, Shaina ran to the docks to greet them, holding flowers and running alongside her mother who was in charge of the maintenance of the scattered temples, that now laid below the Christian church, which was built, like all Christian temples above the pagan site. It didn’t take long for Shaina to be running all kinds of errands for them. Going places, delivering messages as well as helping them in their religious daily duties, always under the ever watchful eye of her mother Maria, who was if anything, the most pleased with the situation. After all this was something Shaina would carry on doing once her mother was dead. It was her destiny. Just like her mother’s, when she took over when her mother died and so forth.

Only women could enter the sacred temples and it was good that she was getting acquainted with all the processes: the lighting of the candles, the cleaning of the statues, the burning of incense and all the other tasks that a Temple Keeper should do on the eve of the amazons’ return. In exchange Shaina got to be close to them and to listen to their mythological stories including the birth of their mother on this very island and the powers that a woman could achieve through the mastering of mind and body.

She should have known what was coming, but neither Shaina nor her mother had expected that the amazons would see in her anything else other than just a diligent well-meaning girl to be their future Temple’s Keeper. And so one night, before the Amazon’s ship sailed off to Greece, one of them knocked at her door. Shaina opened it and was awed to see one of them standing at her doorstep. It was the commander of the lot and her name was Alcippe.

She had noticed her on every trip. She was tall and well built, always wearing leather, with tattoos all over her bare arms that depicted some kind of mythical animals chasing each other. Over her shoulders fell lustrous curly red hair that fell down to her middle back and was arranged neatly in braids. Her eyes were very blue and although her features were somewhat delicate, her squared jaw showed no mercy for whoever wanted to think that she was ‘just’ a woman. Shaina had caught her staring at her for quite a few days and sometimes Alcippe would approach her to ask questions about what she wanted to do when she grew up and if she wanted to attend to the temple. Shaina always answered as best as she could, not ever being able to keep her distance from her, showing evident excitement at the sight of this new world. And with every answer the amazon always seemed to smile and nod contently.

And now she was at her doorstep asking to talk to her mother immediately.

Shaina did as she was told and fetched her mother who instantly froze in the living room, giving her a glance of something that resembled sadness and somehow…pride. Behind her, her father looked at her, but unlike her mother, he had an empty expression set on his face, and immediately followed the amazon and her mother to the kitchen.

After an hour, both women and her father came out of the room. Shaina wanted to ask what was going on, but Alcippe stood beside her without uttering a word, stony faced, while her mother hurried to her room and coming out of it fifteen minutes later, with a bag that she handed over to the amazon. Shaina didn’t need an explanation. She knew she was going to Greece. Her mother leaned over and gave her a kiss on her face, lingering for a while before letting her go. Behind her, her father slid into his room without saying goodbye. Shaina had wanted to cry. She had a strong bond with him, on account of the fact that she was the only baby girl her mother could bear for him, but Alcippe had held her hand so tight as she carried out of the house, that she held the tears back.

As she was leaving the yard, she glanced back. Just one last look at her home. She glimpsed her father waving at her through the window. Shaina smiled at him and waved back.

Her father had died before she could be allowed to return to Ortygia and seven years passed before she could actually do so. Alcippe never said much to her on their trip, other than telling her that she was meant for greater things. She later found out that she was to be one of the first of the Amazons to take vows at the Sanctuary, later on becoming one of the first female warriors to wear an armor guarded by a constellation under Athena’s protection: The Ophiuchus.

It seemed that all important things in her life happened at night. Quickly and without a warning.

Shaina stopped abruptly, returning to the present and almost bumping into one of the Amazons in front of her. One of her sisters behind her, gave her a little push as she was almost losing her balance on the last step, right at the entrance of the Athenian temple. The statue of Athena, stood high, towering over everything around her, casting her shadow over them as a little reminder of who gave the orders. At her feet were the Gold Saints in office, wearing full armor as well. There were some spaces between them. Some of them had retired to become teachers and since there were no wars at the Sanctuary’s doorstep, they spent their remaining active years training new Saints and were not allowed to attend official ceremonies.

And this sure looked like one.

The present Saints however, were staring intently at her. Especially Aphrodite and Shaina wondered why. She had never ever got along with the cocky bastard, but now he had an expression of pure outrage that he could not conceal. With the corner of her eye, she checked the rest of the men, but the others showed no expressions on their faces other than solemnity and peace.

Amidst the shadows, she could see a golden box lying still in the center. Squinting her eyes, she could make out a figure engraved on its surface that startled her completely. There was a man, holding a snake by the tail and by its neck. The symbol of Ophiuchus, her guardian constellation. Without even waiting for approval, Shaina walked towards the box, not wanting to believe what she was seeing. This was a golden box so much like those that she had seen many times in the Twelve Temples. A box crafted by the Lemurians with the sole purpose of holding a Gold Armor.

As she was reaching out to touch the box, the amazons flanked it, kneeling at either side of it. Shaina thought they wanted to stop her from touching the case, but they were actually kneeling and bowing to her. Behind her, the clothed figure revealed his face and she saw a male young Lemurian, who gestured for her to walk towards the case.

She did as she was told and laid both hands atop the box, immediately feeling a shock of electricity going through her body. The armor was calling to her, was syncing with her and in a second, the box opened violently sending a shimmering ray of golden light upwards to the sky. Around her, all the rest of the golden armors started to reverberate. She had only witnessed this phenomenon while being deep into the Twelve Temple War, right after the Sagittarius Cloth had returned to the premises and the rest of the armors had welcomed it to its home. Now it was happening again. Maybe as a needed proof that this armor was their long lost sister, and they were welcoming her to the Order.

In any case the sound was unbelievably loud and looking over her shoulder she could see thousands of little lights being turned on on the premises. Surely most of the people down there must have been woken up by the noise.

There was a flash of light then, and the armor flew towards her, burning her linen gown as it was accommodating itself to her body. Shaina felt she was going to have a heart attack any minute now. The emotions were so high, so violent that she began to cry. She didn’t know why she was doing that. Wearing a Gold Cloth signified that not only her expectations have been fulfilled, but also those of Alcippe’s. She had been destined for greater things indeed. Still the tears rolled down her cheeks, concealed by her mask, going all the way down to her neck.

Once the process was over Shaina fell to the ground but even when her sisters approached to help her, she refused the help and stood up by herself flashing her now, gold cosmos, trying as best as she could to recollect herself. When she lifted her face Athena was already in front of her, smiling delicately at her, waving her staff and silencing the armors in the blink of an eye.

“Kalos Eerthes” She said to her and all of the Gold Saints and her fellow Amazons repeated after her, the same welcoming message.

Shaina bowed to Athena, smiling briefly under her mask. Then she bowed to the rest of the party as protocol indicated.

“Please follow me Ophiuchus Gold Saint, there are some things we need to discuss.”

Shaina followed Athena, while the area of the statue started to empty. Only the Amazons remained, walking closely behind them and staying outside Athena’s chambers once the door that led to her private quarters was closed. Shaina had so many questions, but all of them seemed a blur whenever she gazed at herself wearing a Gold Cloth.

What had changed in the Sanctuary world for her to be allowed to wear a Gold Cloth? If anything all the Amazons were always considered inferior to their male counterparts. Most of all, unsuitable as warriors. They were females, and no matter how capable they have proven to be in the art of war, Athena still didn’t like women as warriors and even less their being on her premises. That’s why the Goddess forced them to wear a mask, to conceal all traces of femininity for her own selfish sake.

Shaina had always fantasized as soon as she had taken her mask to become a Gold Saint, obviously being mocked by everyone around her about her dreams. Being an amazon wearing an armour protected by a contellation was good enough for a girl at the Sanctuary. Few of the female amazon trainees could achieve such an honor anyway. Only the Gold Cloths were reserved for the true warriors of Athena. The male warriors, that is.

“You are a true daughter of Ortygia, Shaina.”

The voice of Alcippe made her return to reality. She was standing next to Athena’s desk, not wearing her mask, and showing the first signs of age on her face. Alcippe was getting old but she still looked strong and beautiful. She didn’t know her teacher was coming, but how could she miss such an event? Certainly it made up for all the first times that Shaina had let her down, like when Marine’s student won the Pegasus Cloth instead of her student and such.

“Thank you Alcippe,” She said addressing her without a title as it was amazon custom once the relationship teacher-pupil was over. “But I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you.”

Alcippe smiled and shook her head. “It had nothing to do with me child, but with your destiny. I told you, you were meant for greater things.”

“Your teacher is right Shaina,” Athena interjected. “We’ve been preparing for quite a while for this change, following ancient prophecies, and reading closely the stars at Starlight mountain. Alcippe was not at liberty to disclose any of this before, but you’ve been groomed all your life to fulfill your destiny under the constellation of Ophiuchus . All of what you’ve done has led you here to this point. You’ve become again, the first to take yet another vow within the order.”

“I’m honored Athena. Thank you.” She answered truthfully, even though she couldn’t help feeling a bit surprised by all of this. As soon as she stepped outside the boat at the dock at Piraeus, she had been fully informed that her presence and success were going to be important for the amazons, as they were trying to bond themselves to the Order, but she never imagined that it would go this far.

Then again, it was expected. Some of the Gold Saints like Aquarius Camus, came from another order. In his case, from the Ice Warriors who also laid bonds with the Orders sending their best warrior to fill a position within the Gold Saints.

“I’ll do my best to fulfill my role diligently, my lady”

“I know you will.” The Goddess said and walked towards her, stopping only inches apart.

Shaina blinked, giving a little step backwards, feeling Athena’s proximity a little bit aggressive to her personal space. She had to admit she had never liked her. Not the goddess but the girl. Besides the Seiya issue, Saori was now two years younger than her, and at twenty four, Athena had almost taken over completely, over running Saori, and every time she looked in her eyes, there was this void and detachment. And although she was kind and generous most of the time, there was this ‘godly’ disposition that she didn’t quite like. It seemed that now only the Bronze Saints could approach her human side and all of this was simply creepy in Shaina’s eyes.

“Please don’t fidget” Athena scolded her and held her by the chin. “You won’t need this any longer.”

And she took away her mask.

Shaina felt her knees turn to water as the breeze from the nearest window hit her cheeks. Not that she ever followed the rules by the book, but being stripped off the mask in such an anticlimactic way, came as a shock to her. It was true that she hated wearing it, not only because it didn’t conceal any feminine quality and during summer she sweated like a cow, but also because the whole law was downright stupid and misogynistic to say the least. She still had breasts sticking out of her training leotard for crying out loud, and quite a big rack at that.

However, she had to admit that it had served its purpose concealing emotions and her fragility when she most needed it. Shaina lowered her head letting out a bitter smile not even wanting to get further into this dichotomy of her psyche. Athena lifted her face from the chin and with one hand took away the bangs that ran widely over her eyes.

“Like Alcippe said” Athena reckoned, turning her around and gesturing at one of the mirrors “You are a true daughter of Ortygia, both skillful and beautiful.”

Shaina raised her sight and encountered her reflection in the mirror. There, standing next to Athena was a female warrior, wearing a beautiful golden armor that had been exquisitely carved by expert hands just for her. Her features were delicate and voluptuous at the same time: heart shaped face, straight nose and green almond shaped like eyes, full natural red lips and a perfect olive skin.

It had been long since she had stared at her reflection, but even she, had to admit that she was quite easy on the eyes. Not that she was into looks or that this should make her any better as a warrior, but she hoped at least to be able able to cause the impression as Alcippe her teacher, did on her and on everyone around her when she entered a room. After all, all the amazons she knew were not only known for their skills as warriors, but also because of their beauty.

“Very well then,” Athena said, pulling out a little box of one chest placed atop her desk. “ I don’t think there’s anything left to be said. I just need to give you one more thing.”

Shaina looked down to Athena’s hand, and there in between her palms lied a small crest with a Medusa head finely carved. The snakes going outwards the sides of the circle, which the Goddess wielded on the chest of her golden armor.

“And finally, this crest will be a reminder of where you are coming from, daughter of Ortygia, Amazon of the Sanctuary. Never forget the great honor that has been bestowed upon you.”

“I won’t.” Shaina answered looking past Athena’s shoulder to Alcippe who nodded pleased. “Is that all, my lady?”

“Yes, “Athena answered, turning around and immediately turning back to face her. “There is still the matter of the Bonding Ritual, but Alcippe told me earlier she would tell you all about it. So, as soon as everything is ready and all the parties informed, I need you to come back here so that we can arrange everything at the new Ophiuchus Temple. ”

Shaina blinked twice, not even listening to anything else but the ‘Bonding Ritual’ part.

“Remember,” Athena continued, this time looking at Alcippe. “That the ritual must be carried out two days from today.”

“ _The what_?” She asked again, raising her voice a little not even letting her former teacher answer Athena’s question, very afraid to jump into conclusions by herself.

“Yes,” The Goddess answered calmly as she walked towards her desk. “The bonding ritual, during which you will be spending one night with one of the Gold Saints. It’s an ancient tradition to strengthen bonds between orders. Although I have to admit that this ritual in particular hasn’t taken place within the premises for over 250 hundred years.”

Shaina gasped, going pale instantly. She had heard of this ritual carried out in the ancient world, and certainly they did serve in the past to strengthen bonds, but only when children were the result. That, or the parties involved had a significant piece of land to share. As far as she was concerned, amazons allied with the Sanctuary because they believed in a common goal: world peace; and they had lived at the Sanctuary for over twenty years now, following orders of a rival Goddess no less, all for the sake of mankind. That was the glue that held them together. But now that one of them rose to a higher position, they felt they had to secure their truce yet again through sex? It was preposterous. It was yet again the submission of the Amazons to the Sanctuary and Shaina didn’t know why her sisters even bothered.

And what if a child was involved? What benefit could they get if she did have a child as a result? A pure genetic advantage? A stronger warrior? She turned around looking in outrage at the face of Alcippe, but she was otherwise calm, and she seemed to have read her mind, because she immediately walked to her, patting her on the shoulder.

“And should you have a child from that union,” Alcippe added rather coldly. “It will remain at the Sanctuary. If it’s a boy it’ll be trained as a Gold Saint and if it is a girl she will remain at the amazon’s training grounds.”

Maybe this had been part of the bargain all along. _Come and live with me, and in return you’d give me your firstborn.Take it or leave it, bitch._

She didn’t want to know what possessed the Amazons to accept such a deal, even less in modern times. Not that she would have backed out, had she known about the deal. She knew there were sacrifices to make. She had been doing them her whole life in pursuit of the amazonian ideal: leaving her parents, coming to a strange land, postponing her own desires and putting on hold her life as much as she could, all on behalf of this. But even so it was just very awful and twisted to even think that she could be reduced by the very same Order to such a primal concept, especially when Athena herself wanted them all along to conceal their womanhood.

She sighed then, nodding defeated, raising her head emotionless and looked at Athena “And who will that be, my lady… If I may ask?”

Without saying anything, Alcippe handed out a piece of folded paper. When she opened it, she found the official order written on it and in the bottom, two crests drawn: on the right side was the Medusa Crest and on the left was the head of a Lion.


	2. II

Aioria walked to the male training grounds that were behind the Twelve Temples. He was looking for Milo, eagerly to talk to him to solve an issue that had arrived at his doorstep just this very morning.

He carried a parchment in his hands in which the Order notified him that due to the rising of the new Ophiuchus sign, he had been chosen to bond with the female Gold Saint; all in the spirit to strengthen bonds between the Amazon Coven and the Sanctuary.

Aioria crooked his mouth, licking his lips nervously. He hadn’t feel _this_ uncomfortable since the other trainees had started calling him the Traitor’s Brother. He didn’t want to find out how uncomfortable Shaina was because of all of this. Surely she, as an amazon and _as a woman_ , would have had an opinion about the matter and he wasn’t so sure he would want to sit tight and hear all about it whilst in the same bed. Especially because he knew this was something he could not back out of. He _would have_ to do it in the end, whether Shaina or himself wanted it or not and this was something, he definitely did not want to do.

He sighed feeling anxious, suddenly thinking about Marine, who last night had looked exquisitely cladded in full amazonian armor. All the Saints had talked about how beautiful Shaina had looked, but other than the impact in itself of having a woman for the first time wearing a Gold Armor, he’d pay no attention to the new Gold Saint. His eyes had been fixed on Marine all along. Beautiful and unforgettable Marine who with each passing year, seemed to be further away from him. He knew she’d soon be taking up Shaina’s duties and the distance between them would broaden inevitably. Just like it had when she had taken Seiya as her pupil and just like it would be when she found out he would have to sleep with a fellow sister, because he had been ordered to.  

Aioria shook his head trying to clear up his thoughts. 

Pushing behind Marine as he was used to on behalf of their duty, he hurried his step towards Milo’s hut. It  was atop a small hill in the outskirts of the Sanctuary. Surely his friend would be able to help him solve this conundrum. It was well known that before his retirement of the Scorpio Cloth, he had been thoroughly experienced in the ‘art of love’. He was sure he was going to be able to pick his brain on the topic of  how make love to a complete stranger.  Not that Aioria never had any close encounters with strangers, but certainly he had never had to ‘put it out’ on behalf of duty and least of it all, with an Amazon.

 

It all seemed too ironic now. Back in the day when he had been a teenager, there had been a dare among aspiring Gold Saints to be the first one to sleep with an female Saint.  Of course it had been the most ridiculous of games considering that all of it was based not on who got the girl first, but who was the most clever to break the Amazon Laws unoticed.   

And oh boy did the amazons had complex laws!  

Aioria raised his eyebrows remembering the first time he heard the full code from Marine’s lips.

 _Rule number one Aioria: ‘_ _An Amazon cannot_ _be intimate with a man_ _unless she has killed one first.’_

He let out a short laugh remembering the first rule. It was preposterous! All the law in itself was filled in his opinion, with countless ambiguities. But It had been precisely because of the ambiguos nature of the law -and the Sanctuary’s policies-  that he had ended up in the middle of this mess. 

_Rule number two Aioria: ‘All Amazons who fall under an enemy and have their lives spared by a man, are considered defeated. Given the case they will be submitted to th_ _e_ _man’s will.”_

And Aioria had indeed spared Shaina’s life when he had traveled to Japan to punish the ‘Traitors’, Hadn’t he?. 

Unbeknownst to everyone the Silver Saint had left beforehand to kill the Pegasus Saint. But instead of finishing him off she had ended up protecting him from Aioria’s power bolt. Apparently she had been in love with him or something like that. He never understood what had happened there, but up to this day he remembered clearly  Shaina’s fragility when she was being held by Seiya as she was dying in his arms. He never disclosed this to anybody but when he had seen the Amazon fading into the eternal sleep, all because she had been put into a rather unfair situation under the principle of “kill him or love him”, he just felt the needed to do something. To spare this poor woman and save her from her ridiculous laws.  All of them had enough already on their plates, with Saga’s dictatorship policies and the era of terror that were over all to say the least, a very heavy cross to bear. Adding on top of it a ‘cherry’ of Amazon law was in his eyes, just too much.  He never thought though, that his ‘good action’ of the day would bite him on the ass in years to come. But that was life at the Sanctuary, Wasn’t it?  When everything seemed so simple it was when you had to be afraid the most.

There had been a saying from ancient times about the Amazon-Sanctuary relationship that Aioria never fully understood, always taking its open warning as an exaggeration: _whatever you do, wherever you go, never meddle into Amazon’s affairs._

Of course now, he understood its meaning completely. 

After a few minutes, he found the spot and saw in the distance Milo’s trainee. A tall, fine looking fellow, with long straight dark hair named Orestes who was as usual, and like every other training saint of this present, past and future generation, punching a huge boulder that just as when he was arriving at their quarters, was beginning to crack under his punches.

“Keep your arm straight Orestes.” Milo yelled from afar sitting under the shadow of a massive tree. “After all we have talked about, I’m still not seeing a straight arm!”

Orestes nodded and paused stretching out his arm first, before punching the rock. Milo nodded, leaning back against the tree.

“Can I practice first without the boulder?” The kid asked with a tone of frustration.

Aioria heard his friend sighing heavily.

“ Just take five Orestes, Ok? I’ll be with you in a second.”

The kid nodded again and ran to the hut. Aioria hurried his step. Surely Milo had heard him coming and stopped the lesson midway to look after him. However when he got to the tree and circled around it, he heard Milo rather busy talking to a woman. He could see that they were leaning very close from each other, sitting on a small wooden table set in between the two. It seemed that they were sharing a meal. Aioria hurried his step to meet them. To his surprise the woman was no other than Shaina, who instantly froze in her seat when she saw him coming their way.  Aioria stopped in his tracks, clenching his jaw very surprised of seeing the new Ophiuchus saint there. From the expresion set on her face, she wasn’t expecting to see him so soon either.

Had she come to talk to Milo about the situation as well?

Aioria felt his mouth going instantly dry when he noticed Shaina’s fine features. She was, as rumors had described her: ‘breathtakingly beautiful’. It didn’t matter if she was wearing old training garments, her body -which he had already noticed, had been always perfectly sculpted due to the heavy training. Now it matched seamlessly with her delicate, almost angelic face.

“Hello… Milo. Hello Shaina.” He uttered, trying his best not to blush. He had to admit if only to himself, that at least in the appearance department the idea of a Bonding Ritual was starting to sound a little less revolting… 

“Hello,” She answered rather dryly and Aioria, Athena damn it, could not divert his eyes from her face. 

The way her full mouth moved when she spoke was the most single sexiest thing he’d ever seen and he had to swallow real hard trying to control himself in order not to blurt out a compliment. She was an Amazon, for Athena’s sake! A comrade. Not a Friday catch of a night’s out in the nearest village. Acting like a like a horny teenager was very much out of place, much less in front of a person that now shared with him an equal position at the Sanctuary. He’d been in Shaina’s presence way before she was a Gold Saint and it shouldn’t matter if she was prettier than Aphrodite the Goddess, or even prettier than the Pisces Saint for that matter. She still deserved the utmost respect from his part.

Milo looked at him and then at Shaina, rolling his eyes and standing up. Surely he had noticed the staring game that was going on in his yard. Shaina simply returned her attention to her meal, while pulling up the string of her leotard that was partially falling off her delicate shoulder. 

“What’s up Aioria?” Milo asked looking directly at him while standing in between the two, also blocking his view completely.  Aioria frowned at the gesture, diverting his eyes again to the ground. He felt completely caught red handed. 

“Uhm… Actually I came to talk to you, but you’re rather busy so I think I’ll stop by later.”

“No need to,” Shaina said, standing up, folding some of the food in between a small piece of cloth. “I was actually leaving. I leave you guys to it.”

“Please don’t go on my account,” Aioria said walking quickly to her, holding her by the forearm. Shaina flinched a little, trying to yank herself off his grasp but he held his ground. “Finish eating, please.”

She looked at Milo and then at him, not really sure at what to do. The ex Gold Saint just shrugged, evidently leaving the decision to her. Meanwhile Aioria did his best to smile so that she would really not leave on his account. Shaina hesitated for a bit, crooking her mouth and blushing a bit, fully aware that he was watching her intently.  

“It’s just that I need to run some errands for Athena, before….” She finally spoke, dragging the words, stopping midway into the sentence. Obviously not wanting to say the words ‘before the ritual’ out loud.

Aioria pressed his lips and scratched his head. He wanted to say something that would lessen the impact of the whole situation. But there wasn’t really anything that he could say that would do the trick. Instead he remained silent, and let her go for good.

Shaina turned slightly around to see Milo, who was with his arms folded looking to the ground. “See you around Milo?”

“Sure.” He answered, smiling and raising an eyebrow. “I still have a student to train, who of course can’t keep his fucking arm straight, so I guess I won’t be going anywhere any time soon.”

Shaina openly laughed at Milo’s frustration and then waved at Aioria goodbye. As she climbed down the hill he couldn’t help but to sigh, feeling like a horny donkey.  He had always thought that having females wear masks to deny their womanhood and lessen the impact of their presence amongst males at the Sanctuary was nothing but a sexist exaggeration. But now he saw the Sanctuary’s point.  The amazons sure were fine women hidden under a mask, capable of mesmerizing any man with just one look. And seeing her was definitely not improving things for him regarding his issues with Marin.  There had been countless of times when he had wanted to close in on her and ask her to see her face. But then the Amazon Law always stopped him. In the end he was always left to wonder — even if the killing option was never executed,—  if there would be a place for a true relationship between them. Between two elite warriors whose business were far away from holding hands and exchanging corny lovers letters.

“Would you mind waiting for me in the hut?” His friend asked, pulling him out of his thoughts. “I’ll be right with you, I forgot to tell Shaina something. Give me a second.”

Aioria nodded and walked towards the little building.  As he was approaching the door, he caught with the corner of his eye, Milo catching up to Shaina. There were some words exchanged and before they said their goodbyes, Milo held casually one of her hands in between his. It was almost an unnoticeable gesture for whoever wasn’t involved with the Order, but to any member, a highly uncommon and almost forbidden exchange among warriors.

The lion was completely taken aback by the closeness displayed by their friends. The meal and now this.  It was just weird to see two people inside the premises acting so freely, disregarding protocol.  Or maybe it was just that Milo hadn’t fully realized that Shaina was no longer a Silver Saint. She now out ranked him, and even if she allowed it, given that they were close friends, it was not proper behavior between a Gold Saint and a Daskalos*. Not that it was any more proper among a Silver Saint and a Gold Saint. Nevertheless, and despite the oddness of the display, he smiled. It was somehow refreshing seeing someone step if just a little outside the rigid schematics of the Order. Behaving like humans. Besides holding hands wouldn’t hurt anyone, now would it?

Aioria went inside the hut and sat down in the nearest chair. Five minutes later Milo was at the doorstep along with his student who was receiving orders as to what to do with the remaining minutes of the morning. Behind him, the clock hands indicated it was almost twelve o’clock and the first period of the day would be over. The three of them would have to go to the Agora to pay the daily libations to Athena.

Once Orestes left the hut, Milo dragged a chair across the room and sat down near the window. Just so that he could keep an eye on his student while talking to him.

“ So what’s up man?” Milo asked briefly turning to see his student who was jumping off and down the boulder now.

Aioria sighed again, not knowing how to begin this kind of conversation. It was not like one could walk into the house of a friend and start the conversation with a line opener of the likes of ‘Tips for fucking please’. Even less, asking about something that involved someone said friend knew. It didn’t matter if Milo had been put into countless of beds before, he now was a Daskalos, a teacher and he was well known for not wanting to discuss his former ‘duties’ outside of context. Still the problem remained. He needed a guy-to-guy talk no matter how embarrassing it was.

“Well…” He dragged the words, pulling a chair from the table and sitting down next to Milo. The parchment still in his hands, already dampened by the sweat. “I wanted to ask you something…”

“Yes?”

Milo stared at him intently, with a funny expression on his face. Surely Aioria was totally blushing because his friend started to laugh. At least he didn’t had to tell him the matter involved sex. Aioria had always been somewhat of a prude regarding this sort of topics, and Milo despite being always his guide, every time ended up mocking him for not being able to get over himself. He’d surely never hear the end of it.

“I know that my student is awesome and very pretty, but he’s under age Aioria. I don’t think you should fuck him.”

Aioria made a face, not wanting to believe what he was hearing. He knew his friend was just trying to losen him up, but the mere mental image of it, made him sick.

 “Really, what the hell is wrong with you?”

Milo laughed out loud. “Oh Athena! What a prude. It was just a joke Aioria. Loosen up a bit, Geez!  I don’t know what’s up today, but all the people around me are rather tense…”

“Including Shaina?” He blurted out. He was as bit desperate to find out about Shaina’s opinion about all of this preposterous mess.

“Yeah. “ Milo frowned. “How’d you know?”

“Well…I just assumed, that maybe… she told you about the ritual? ” Aioria answered, speeding up a bit in the last part of his question and leaning  forward, closing the space in between them. He felt a little hopeful that the Ophiuchus Saint had eased his friend in on the news already.

“Sure.” Milo answered matter of factly, and Aioria exhaled in relief. “She still can’t recover from the shock though. And I still don’t know why nobody told her about it. I mean, some heads up would’ve been nice, don’t you think?”

“Yeah tell me about it!” The lion exclaimed slapping his tight grateful for the sympathy, then standing up. “I don’t think anyone of us could ever be the same after this. I don’t even know what to make of it.”

Milo turned around to see him with a puzzled expression. “Uhm…I don’t think there’s anything to do. Sure it’s going to be strange, considering the circumstances, and that it was so sudden and all. But if you ask me, I think it’s what this Sanctuary needs. It’s just right and fair for the Amazons. I think Shaina will see it the same way in a few months from now and you’ll see that its happening will bring greater advantages to us all in return.”

Aioria blinked, unsure of the meaning behind Milo’s words.

“Uhm… Say what?” He asked again just to be sure. “I’m sorry, but I don’t see _at all_ the good in this.”

Milo turned around to see him. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah!” He answered raising his voice, suddenly completely offended. 

He knew Milo was and had to be open minded when sex was concerned, but to think of the ritual as something that was needed or that would be bringing a greater good was plain twisted. Especially when the ritual involved the possible conception of a baby no less. Of all the people at the Sanctuary he always regarded the ex Scorpio Saint with a mind of his own. Sure, he was not the type of person who would tell you to back out of a duty, but that doesn’t mean he would  have to agree to it.

 “Really, what the hell is wrong with you?”

“With me?” His friend retorted pointing at himself. “With you! Don’t take this the wrong way, but I never, _ever_ thought you were this misogynistic. You sound just like Aphrodite. And with Marine and all, I thought you were more open minded and a supporter of a full bond with the Amazon Coven and…”  

“And I am!! Aioria interrupted him. “But I don’t see what good is going to bring us all, having me fucking Shaina because despite the twenty year commitment of the Amazons to the Order, they still think that none of it is valid unless a Bonding Ritual takes place. Not that I can’t side step that land mine, but at least I thought _you_ of all people would have my back and agree how awful this is!”

“ _What?_ ” Milo stood up, eyes wide open, surprisingly going completely pale. 

Aioria gasped. They had been talking entirely about two different things. For the looks of it Shaina had been telling him about the Welcoming Ceremony at Athena’s place, not about the Bonding Ceremony. Still, he felt relieved. This was at least the expected reaction. 

“What are you talking about Aioria?” His friend pressed on, staring at him and looking very, very scared. “Come on! Tell me!”

Aioria couldn’t help jumping back when Milo raised his voice, suddenly feeling completely guilty for the whole thing. And he didn’t know why. After all he was a victim here as well.  

“Well…” He excused himself nonetheless scratching his head, not really knowing how to begin. “I received today a parchment with orders from Athena about a Bonding Ritual that will supposedly, strengthen the relationships between the Amazon Coven and our Order. I will have to sleep with her in two days and should we have a child from that union, the kid will go to the Gold Saints or to the Amazon Coven. Depending of the sex of the baby, of course. If there is a baby…“

Aioria trailed the words, while Milo stared at him raising his eyebrows. He was completely in disbelief and he handed in the parchment that contained all the orders, so that he would read it for himself. His friend opened it up and read it quickly, making a face of outrage when he read the last part of the letter. 

“I’m sorry Milo,” Aioria apologized without knowing exactly why. Maybe, he was doing it for the lack of tact previously shown. After all, Shaina was a common friend an even more one of Milo’s closest friends.  “I though Shaina told you all about it, just as I was arriving. ”

“No, she did not.” He answered sitting down again and staring outside his window. “She told me all about the Gold Saint Ceremony and stuff, because you know? I couldn’t be there and all. But uhm, nothing about… _this_. Much less that it was going to be with _you_. “

Milo held the parchment outwards returning the piece of paper to him. 

“What’s wrong with me?” Aioria blurted out, taking the parchment back, feeling a little bit offended.  Not that he hadn’t ask himself that very same question all morning, but considering the remaining options as Gold Saints were concerned, Shaina had indeed been lucky that he was chosen by default for the task and not say, the Cancer Saint.

Milo didn’t answer, but instead he looked at him, biting his lip. In his eyes Aioria could notice something akin to frustration as if he wanted to tell him something but he couldn’t. He remained silent for a few seconds and then walked towards his table, taking away the parchment from Aioria’s hands again. He sat down staring into nothingness, and began to flip the document as if he was pondering things.

“You know” He finally began to talk, almost in a whisper. Aioria had to get closer in order to listen to him. “When I left the post, I asked Athena to grant me a girl as trainee for the Scorpio Gold Cloth. I mean why not, right? All of the former Scorpio Saints always abdicate the post once they hit their 30’s because no matter how handsome you might be or how skillful you are as a warrior, youth is the deadliest of weapons. And _believe me_ , beauty comes very handy when one is the spy of the Order…” 

Milo paused, and Aioria could see that he was remembering things. His experiences most likely, which Aioria didn’t want to know about. Rumor had it that Milo had to do some pretty nasty stuff back in the day.

“Fancy that! A young girl wearing the Scorpio Cloth…”

“And what did Athena say?” He asked knowing the answer in advance.

“Well, I have Orestes now. Apparently having a man whoring around is not as offensive as having girl doing the same.” 

Aioria nodded, understanding Athena’s decision somehow. Scorpio’s main trade tools were the use of the body. Certainly the image of a girl offering herself for information would have angered the Virgin Goddess in principle.

“And tell me Aioria, “ Milo continued, looking at him. “How’s _this_ any different?”

Aioria felt a pang in his chest, feeling conflicted all of the sudden. “Are you questioning the goddess’ decisions?”

“It doesn’t matter what I think, or what you think, ” His friend answered calmly. “It never does. But between us, don’t you think it’s a bit cruel to offer her this high post, admitting that a woman is as valuable as a man to the Order and _then_ demean her with this ritual? It’s just cruel.”

Aioria didn’t answer even though he agreed with him completely. But then again the rules at the Sanctuary were never fair or amicable for anyone involved. It seemed that their only reward for the inflicted injustices were the powers they acquired during training. 

“I think I know what you came here for Aioria, but I don’t think I can’t help you. Not this time.”

He nodded diverting his eyes to the ground. Milo walked then towards him, and gazing at him,  he handed the parchment back. This time slamming it on Aioria’s chest.

 “I really can’t give you any tips on how to fuck a person you and I know. It’s just twisted.”

Aioria made a face, feeling completely ashamed and troubled.

“I know, Milo. And believe me if I had a choice I wouldn’t do it but I…”

“Yes…you still have to do it, and that’s that.”

Aioria didn’t say anything.  He just stood in the center of the room, watching Milo as he walked out of the hut.

 


	3. III

Milo had been only ten when the Amazon Coven had settled at the Sanctuary. 

Although nowadays the Amazons as a symbol had lost some novelty within the Order back then, they had been the news of the season.  Two hundred and fifty years had passed since their last encounter with the Athenian Order and no living Saint or personnel -except for the Pope and maybe Mu, whose race was known for longevity- or Dhoko, had seen one with their own eyes. Naturally at their arrival, all the people gathered at the docks with the hope to catch a glimpse of this unique cult of women who were pleading allegiance and carrying with them little girls that would be taking vows to become the first generation of Sanctuary Amazons of the new era.

Milo hadn’t been allowed to go to the docks when their ship had arrived at their premises, so he had miss out on the event. Nevertheless the celebrations around it had been imprinted on his memory. He especially recalled seeing two months before their arrival the Medusa Crest being engraved into one of the main areas of the Sanctuary. Being Greek from birth he knew its head was always meant to scare away trespassers indicating to anyone that beyond it, lay horrible monsters and curses to whoever dare enter. It was commonly used around his homeland to scare children off forbidden places. Inside the Sanctuary, it became an amazon symbol; and the one engraved high in a wall past the Agora, signalized the beginning of the Amazon Training Grounds that were of course, off limits to any male trainees.

 Now twenty years later he stood in front of the gate, and unlike prior years, he crossed it without anyone stopping him. He was a teacher now and due to his previous Gold Saint status he was free to go whenever he wanted. Quickly he took the path leading to the small Artemis Temple located far in the back of the training grounds. He had to walk through a cluster of huts meant to serve as living quarters for the trainees, as well as the main living facilities occupied by the elder Amazons.  He glanced at the one that Shaina used to live in, which was almost empty and where a group of female trainees were packing the rest of her belongings in silence. They were preparing all of her things to be moved to her new living quarters.

Just this morning he had heard that a new temple to honor the Ophiuchus had been built. It had been placed next to his former home by Lemurians who finished the job in less than six months.

As expected most of the girls turned around to acknowledge him and Milo returned their curiosity with a smile. He couldn’t help remembering the first time he had seen Shaina. Although it hadn’t been something special, he treasured the memory dearly as she had been the first Amazon who Milo had talked to. Even now he still remembered distinctly the little green haired girl with the funny accent who as soon as she discovered intruders leaning over the fence, yelled in a mixture of italian and greek. They had been trying to sneak a peek of the female training grounds and she had been very angry about it. She had shouted at them that the Amazon Law forbade men near the premises, warning them also that if they remained on the fence _she would have to kill them_. 

That remark had made them fall off the fence, laughing hard. After all, they were training to become Gold Saints, the most powerful rank in the Sanctuary and there was no way that an amazon would be a match to their skills. Then Alcippe had appeared seemingly out of thin air behind them and both of them seeing that tower of a woman looking at them, shut up instantly,.  She never physically attacked them, but just the menacing look coming out of her black mask had been enough, and both ended up running towards the road without looking back.

“Shaina..” He whispered, smiling involuntarily at the memory.

 Who would have thought that she too, would become a Gold Saint? 

Just the mental image of her wearing the Gold Cloth sent shivers down his spine. He would have given everything to be there, watching her put on the cloth. Although he didn’t regret having giving up his post — as life as a teacher was indeed a bit more easy— ,  still, he reckoned,  there were some things he wouldn’t have liked to miss out on. Like privileges, ceremonies, rituals…

Milo’s train of though suddenly halted remembering Aioria’s awful news. Even though he knew how twisted the responsibilities of the Cloth could get, He still refused to believe this was happening.

 Poor Aioria had looked very worried about the Bonding Ceremony but then again, he should’ve known something like this would happen the minute he had decided to walk in with a dying amazon in his arms. Milo knew Shaina had left the Sanctuary to chase the Pegasus Saint over a personal vendetta. It had been a shock to find out the _real_ reasons behind her trip afterwards. For one, he had never ever believed that the rules inside the Amazon Coven were followed that close. Especially because back then the Sanctuary had been a mess. Everyone was doing as they pleased, indulging Saga on every whim and letting him have his crazy ways all around. Why would anyone at the moment worry about what an Amazon did, especially when war had been upon them? When the matter of Athena’s true identity and whereabouts were under discussion?

That had been Aioria’s main excuse for his actions. But Milo had seen something ominous in it.  After all, facts were facts.  Shaina had tried to kill a man and then later on confessed to him, jumping from one thing to the other, without any logic whatsoever, just because her laws said so…  By saving her, by that fact alone, Aioria would be bound to her in one way or the other.  Just for meddling; and both had exchanged looks not knowing what to do about it, remembering the old saying about the Amazons.

_Never meddle into Amazon’s affairs…_

 In any case the matter was put to rest, soon both forgetting all about it as the war broke a little later that month. It never surfaced again until now.

Milo wondered if Shaina herself told the Coven about Aioria. Not that a life threatening wound was hard to miss but still, as far as he knew she was keeping a low profile.  As a result Cassius was taking care off her in a concealed hut, as they thought she would be punished and killed for her failure.

He hurried his step and made a turn to the left once he reached the fountain of water. He could see the temple, sticking out of the rock in which it had been built. A little yellow light shone out of its crevices, partially covered by the branches of the huge tree that grew atop its hill. Past it, Milo could see the sun’s light beginning to dim giving way to the first stars. When he entered the site, he saw Shaina performing her religious duties, filling in the lamps with sacred oil and lighting the last candle of the main altar. She almost seemed to be gliding from one place to the other and Milo wondered what it truly entailed to be an Amazon. Their life, he believed, was filled with more sacrifices than those carried out by men in the Order. 

 Shaina kneeled carefully in front of Artemis statue minding the hem of her ceremonial dress. She whispered afterwards something in latin that Milo could not understand. He waited until she had finished paying her respects to the Amazon’s patron Goddess and as soon as she got up, he walked up towards her. Shaina jumped a little bit, startled when she felt him approaching.

“What are you doing here?” She asked in a whisper, looking past his shoulder, as if checking that no one was behind them. He was not supposed to enter the temple.

“Why didn’t you tell me about the Bonding Ritual?” He asked rather bluntly. 

He was looking at her intently trying to figure out how she had been able to keep that piece of information to herself and not break under the pressure of his never ending questions; about her induction to the Elite Gold Rank or her new acquired commitments. He knew there was something off as he was asking her all about it. Shaina had seemed a little bit somber in what must have been the reminisce of a rather important event. He never thought something like a twisted ritual would be behind his demeanor. But then again Shaina would never admit something was bothering her. She would always keep to herself.

 This time however, she couldn’t keep face. She swallowed hard, and looked sideways, surely feeling caught red handed.

“ _Why?_ ” Milo pressed on. “ Why didn’t you tell me in the morning Shaina? I had to found out from Aioria, no less.”

Shaina exhaled, dodging him. She walked to the other side of the temple continuing with her chores, as if Milo hadn’t ask anything from her.

“What difference would that had made?” She asked calmly, not even looking at him, while she kept on performing her daily religious chores. “I still have to do it. Aioria still has to fuck me, but at least… If you must know, I wouldn’t have go about it feeling like a whore in front of you.”

Milo pressed his lips tight, while he scratched his forehead.  Shaina knew him better than this. As if he would ever see her like that…

“You know I’d never ever see you that way.” Still he said it out loud. “But do you think it’s better for me to find out from others? I mean...”

Shaina stopped and looked at him with evident annoyance in her face, then she turned around and walked to the other side of the temple almost trampling him in the process.

“Shaina, are you even listening to me?” He asked, trying to remain calm.

But the amazon walked to a small cabinet and fetched out one long necked vase, which she carried back to the center of the altar, not even bothering to answer. Milo sighed counting to ten. Obviously she was ignoring him and he wouldn’t have it. Without saying anything else he walked to her and grabbed her by the forearm. The vase flew upwards and before Shaina could protest, he caught it mid air and set it safely on the floor, never letting her go off his grasp.

“I’m talking to you Athena damn it!” He raised his voice finally, shaking her up a little.

Shaina turned instantly red and her heart-shaped face squared out as her jaw clenched with anger.

“Why are you getting so bent out of shape for?!” She snapped at him.

Milo could only raise an eyebrow as an answer. _‘Why?_ ’ she asked him. As if she didn’t know the answer already!  He let out a short laugh and licked his lips, crossing his arms over his chest while he looked at her with the most serious expression on his face.

“ Do you really want me to tell you? Do you _really_ want me to say it out loud?”

In a second Shaina went pale, evidently scared for the implication of his words.  Milo felt his heart skip a bit in anticipation.  They had never said the words out loud. Never. And he couldn’t help but wonder why. Was a relationship any less official just because it hadn’t been properly labeled from the start? Or were the lack of words and titles helping them to make their evident guilt go away? 

Shaina sighed heavily and bent over to pick up her vase.

“You are not supposed to be here Milo. Get out please.”

Milo let out a short sharp laugh, looking to the floor and shaking his head feeling his anger rising. _Unbelievable_. 

“Didn’t you listen to me?” Shaina asked this time with a dead serious tone in her voice.” You know that if any of my sisters came near the temple, we would be in a heap of trouble. Just go. I’ll talk to you later.

“Well, Fuck the Order!” He yelled finally loosing composure.  “I’m tired of this Shaina.”

He understood her reticence. More than he let her in on. After all, this wasn’t something that they shouldn’t be dwelling in. He knew that. But closing her eyes and using her new rank as an excuse, and more over _dismissing him_ _with it_ as if he was a mere stranger, was something he would not allow her to do.  It was _way past time_ they had to address this. Especially now, under the new circumstances. 

“Of what?, Of this?” She yelled back, putting the vase back on the floor. “Excuse me, but who the hell are you to come here and demand anything from me? Uh?”

In a second he had her all over his face, and she started pushing him, making him retreat . It was obvious she wanted to intimidate him, and to minimize the whole issue,  but he just wouldn’t have it. Quickly he grabbed her by the wrists and with all his might, he pinned her against the nearest wall. Shaina tried to shook him off to no avail. Milo had to admit that she was by far the strongest of the Amazons as he had to press himself completely against her to make her stop squirming.  

“Just stop Shaina…” He started whispering in her ear, despite she was shaking her head to avoid having him close. “Stop pretending this didn’t happen.. Just stop.”

Shaina whimpered a little, her chest going up and down. 

 “It did, and it is wonderful… ”

He could feel her heart slowly easing its rhythm and her arms going limp. Finally she was giving in.  When he lifted his head, she was looking at him with tears in her eyes and Milo smiled letting her go. He put both hands on either side of her face. Slowly he leaned closer and closer, making her pull back until her head bumped against the wall. She blushed and smiled and that’s when Milo kissed her, first softly, brushing his lips if just a little, teasing her, inviting her to play along and then deepening the kiss. After just a couple of seconds Shaina put her arms around him and pulled him closer, holding him by the nape of his neck as if she wouldn’t want never to let him go. He let her be, taking a risk and running his hands freely up and down her body, feeling her shiver under his touch.

What a marvelous sensation was having her like this! Not that they never had a moment alone, but nothing would ever compare to what they were experiencing now. Before there had been always a barrier between them, and no matter how far the game went between them, they both stopped, as if somebody had pressed on a switch to literally turn them off. Now she wasn’t holding back and he could feel her completely relaxed under his embrace. He could feel all her well toned muscles sliding against the thin fabric of her dress, and he traced each and every one of them, adoringly as if trying to memorize them, not knowing if he would ever have a chance like this again. He went from her sides to the front, finally cupping one of her breasts. He squeezed it slightly, rubbing her nipple with his thumb. Shaina moaned and closed her eyes, tilting her head a bit and going for Milo’s neck which she held again decisively, leaving a trail of kisses from his cheek to his collar bone with such passion while sliding one hand in between his legs; a gesture that made his knees turn to water.

Without thinking it twice, he lifted her up by the ass carrying her to the other side of the room, placing her on a nearby table knocking over jars and flowers. Shaina held tight on to him and he kissed her again and again, mentally debating himself over whether he should pull the dress down and go all the way with her for the very first time. He knew of course he couldn’t. This was a temple and the Artemis had been known for turning girls into beasts for this kind of behavior. He’d been lucky that Shaina was not a priestesses.

“I love you.” He confessed instead, letting all his feelings out in the open. “I do. I really do. ”

Shaina wrapped his legs on his body and pulled him closer, kissing him again. Milo accepted the gesture, sucking her full lips and biting them a little, cursing the gods because Aioria’s place should’ve been his. He had been summoned first to take the traitors down and then the Lion had reclaimed his place last minute to clean his name. He threatened him with death should he decided not to give into his wishes.

Had he gone, his fate would’ve been sealed to Shaina’s and Aioria would have been out of the equation.

“ _Please_ …” Milo whispered, almost begging.  “Say it… Just this once.”

Milo was eager to hear the words that he knew Shaina had been holding back all these months, but instead she said nothing. Her demeanor turned cold and she put a hand on his mouth as if trying to shut him up. Milo didn’t know what to do about her reaction and instead lowered his gaze, letting his arms go limp. He felt like he’d been showered with a bucket of cold water. 

Hades would freeze over before he would hear that she loved him back.  

Without hesitation, he gave a step back, pushing her away. He could see how distressed she looked for the rejection.  She even had tears in her beautiful green eyes. But still she said nothing.

 “Have fun with Aioria.” He said spiteful, turning around and walking to the exit.

“How dare you say that?!” She yelled at him instantly.

She got off the table with tears rolling down her cheeks completely loosing composure. He could see she was completely coming apart because of his comment.

  “How dare you come _here_ and demand _this_ from me, _from us_ , when you know it doesn’t matter.”

“Of course it matters, Shaina! It does to me! _I love you_. ” Milo answered facing her, banging his chest so hard that his hand hurt. “Don’t you care that I feel this way about you?”

It was Shaina’s turn to laugh. Then she licked her lips and looked at him. “´Can’t you see that this is why…Why I can’t say it… ?.”

Milo blinked. “Wha…?”

“I love you.” Shaina said shutting him up. “I love you so much…And I can’t..”

She couldn’t go on. Milo could not believe what he was seeing. In front of him Shaina had become such a mass of tears that she could barely stand straight. Her last words had come out almost in a whisper. She was no longer an Amazon, just a woman, stripped of all pretension with her heart in the open. She hugged herself, lowering her head and letting the tears ran freely. 

Milo closed his eyes understanding everything. It was not out of stubbornness or out of denial that Shaina had kept the words to herself. She hadn’t even done it on behalf the Amazon Law. It had been for her own sanity as holding everything at bay, pretending that _this_ _had_ never happened between them, would have made things easy for her during the ritual.

“I’m sorry…” He said, reaching out for her. Even though he had been dying to reach to this point, where feelings were confessed he fully regretted having pushed things this far.

“Don’t,” Shaina answered. She lifted her hand, preventing him from coming any closer. “Just get out.”

Milo closed his eyes, feeling his heart breaking in half.

“Shaina” He begged her, giving a little step closer.  “Please, don’t push me away, let me…”

“ _Get out_.” She replied deadly serious, regaining composure, standing very straight again with her chin upwards. “That’s an order. You know now, so you can go. As you can see, it didn’t make a damn difference. If anything,  you just made this whole thing, me  going to bed with Aioria  harder for me. Thank you very much.”

Shaina turned around and after picking up her vase again, he left him alone, going outside the temple through its back entrance.

Milo sighed heavily, and rubbed his eyes, feeling like shit. 

_Never meddle…_

As he left the temple, he saw a man standing up near the entrance. His silhouette perfectly outlined by the moonlight.  It was Aioria and Milo felt his blood drain out of his body. How much had he heard?  There was no way of knowing and asking directly was only going to worsen things up. Deciding to play it cool, he walked past him. Maybe if he acted nonchalant, his friend wouldn’t engage in any questioning or conversation of any kind. They were two high ranked members of the order, and Shaina was her friend. Surely he would have a million alibis that justified his being here.

However, Aioria stopped him midway, grabbing him by the forearm. 

“You were wrong Milo.” He said to him, with a hint of sadness in his voice.  “ Telling me how to ‘fuck a woman’ that you are in _love with_ because the orders come from above… That’s what’s twisted” 

Milo couldn’t help to lower his head upon hearing his words. The bastard had heard everything.

“Good night Aioria.” He said, dismissing the Gold Saint, Shaina, Shaina’s words…everything. He walked away as fast as he could, only stopping once he’d past the gate. When he turned around he could see his friend taking the road to the Twelve Temples at the very same time when the eyes in the Medusa Crest shone briefly when the moonlight stroke its surface.


	4. IV

Shaina splashed her face in her new little bathroom at the Ophiuchus Temple. She had been crying all night due to Milo’s confession. Her eyes were swollen and red and she looked haggard, as if she had aged twenty years over night.

She’d been trying to avoid people all morning. Now that she wasn’t wearing a mask, she was very sure that whoever saw her would figure things out in the spot — although she was sure that all fingers would point at Aioria instead of Milo —.  At least with her mask, she could have hidden the emotions that were on display on her face and pretend that nothing had happened last night and that nothing was troubling her at all. It was funny how before, the mask had seemed to her a chain and now off of it, it became a commodity that she could no longer afford.  When she was going upstairs she attracted the attention of some passersby who instantly turned around their heads to take a peek of the new Gold Saint. Three girls that were going down the road watched her, their faces showing admiration more than curiosity and she couldn’t help but to feel guilty. If only they knew what was going on her mind, they wouldn’t admire her so much. 

She never thought she would have to deal with matters of the heart. She was an Amazon and a Sanctuary Warrior. Not that no one engaged in flings and quickies in the Order, but having feelings of adoration and devotion for other than Athena or Artemis was out of the question. She had already tripped with a stone named Seiya, her feelings hugely motivated because of the Amazon Law. With Milo however, things were more complicated. She was not exactly sure how they got there, but like he had told her yesterday, it had been something wonderful indeed. She had always thought that all the process of falling in love was going to be straight forward. With everything set on neatly atop of the proverbial table,  but it had turned out to be different from anything she would have expected; whenever she let herself think of a world beyond the Sanctuary, that is. At twenty six, love had been indeed a complete surprise for her, even more so that her being appointed as the first female Gold Saint.

She sighed looking again into the mirror. On it, she could see the reflection of the master bedroom behind her where at the center of the room, the Sanctuary’s personnel had place a huge four-poster bed. Everything was being laid out for the Bonding Ritual that would take place tomorrow night. Shaina swallowed closing her eyes, trying her best to recollect herself and gather courage to carry on, repeating herself that it was a great honor and the consolidation of everything that she had ever wanted. She only needed to sleep with Aioria to validate everything. Even if that meant to subjugate to his will an ultimately to Athena’s, it was worth it.   

She sighed again, mentally kicking herself for it. It seemed that all she did lately was sighing. And for men! But with all what had happened yesterday she could no longer deny it. Even if Athena imposed on her and the Amazon Laws said she had to Bond with Aioria, she was undeniably in love with Milo.

_A man, and yet again not her man._

“If Milo was still a Gold Saint we could…”

She didn’t even finish the sentence not wanting to dwell on what ifs. What was done was done, and she would have to bond with the Leo Gold Saint, even died for Milo to be in his place. The feelings for him were so strong that just the night before she was considering stepping out of her duties. Something that she now found utterly ridiculous.  What kind of an Amazon, or a woman, would she be if she left everything for a man?  It was out of the question. 

When Milo had abdicated his cloth, there was something between them already and Shaina had fantasized with the possibility that he had done it for her. The protocol was so strict that having two people of different ranks merely chatting was frowned upon. Milo could have never engaged with her in a relationship of any kind, just because they were not equals in any way. Of course becoming a Gold Saint herself seemed, back then, the simplest of solutions. Despite the impossibility of it, Milo had always warned her about her desires. About the weight of the Cloth. But of course Shaina had never listened to it, regarding the high post as the ultimate dream.

When he finally gave up the Cloth everything changed and they were allowed to be seen together as she was in charge of the training grounds in general. Their relationship naturally strengthened because of it. Little by little they started to create a bubble. A warrior always had to create a world in between the Sanctuary’s world. It was the only way to survive. And for Shaina and for Milo it had been the only thing that never changed in the otherwise changing and unsure world of the Athenian Order.  

It was an irony that now that he was out, she had been summoned in.

“Shaina?” 

Marine’s voice make her turn around. Quickly she rubbed her eyes and shook herself up, trying her best to put everything behind. Slowly she came out of the bathroom seeing Marine a bit astonished by the exotic furnishing of the bedroom. On top of the posts of the bed, hung a white thin fabric, dangling from one post to the other. On its sides there were huge red-black vases painted with images of processions of youngsters offering libations to Athena and next to them, long thin wooden posts with canisters atop that were meant to hold the oil for the torches. 

Next to it there had been placed a luxurious heavy carved chair upholstered with a red wine sober fabric.

Shaina shivered when she had first learned the purpose of that piece of furniture. It was meant to serve as a sitting place for a third person who would be taking part in the ritual. His role would be to ensure that the Bonding Ceremony had been carried out properly. She didn’t know who that person would be, but according to the law it would be chosen by the Amazons. She now wondered if Aioria knew that they would be watched over while they were having sex. Although she had been assured by Alcippe that the chair would be far off the bed, closer to the entrance of the room, and that the person would only be there for the first minutes of the bonding -just to be sure there would be actual penetration-, it didn’t make things better for he. She still would be scrutinized in an otherwise private moment that was already an awkward situation in itself.

Marine circled the niche, carefully as to not step on the little vases that lay on the floor that Shaina could only assume were meant for holding flowers. She knew that her friend was not exactly admiring the mahogany furniture, but looking perhaps with horror at where Aioria would be tomorrow night…with her. She could see Marine was distressed. Her neck muscles tensed every time her sight fell on the bed and on the expensive sheets and bedspread that now laid folded on top of the white mattress. Did Marine felt as repulsed as she was about the situation? Maybe. Shaina didn’t know for sure, as the Eagle Saint concealed all her emotions with her mask.

She felt that she should say something. After all Aioria was no stranger to her sister. Shaina opened her mouth but just when she was about to say something, Marine handed in a small pile of documents to her; all of them pertaining to the new trainees that were going to be admitted to the Order. Shaina went over them not as carefully as she used to, as her attention was fixed on Marine whose attitude struck her as plainly odd.  Now that she thought about it, the Eagle Saint had barely spoken to her since her induction. It was true that most of the Amazons were keeping their distance as she was now regarded as a superior, a person that should only be spoken to when necessary and certainly not about trivialities but Marine’s had seemed to be simply avoiding her. Not that they were best friends but certainly they were close.  They were two of the few women who held some kind of power at the Sanctuary .

“I need you to sign the documents.” Marine said, pulling her back to reality forcing Shaina to look up. “I know you don’t like to sign in advance, but the trainees will arrive tomorrow night and you won’t be available for that.”

She sounded pretty calm and Shaina couldn’t help to let out a little laugh, shaking her head in disbelief. All of this was _way_ too bizarre. Marine was the woman whom she knew Aioria adored and she of all people didn’t show any emotion at all. Shaina didn’t know what to do about it. Admire her? Be angry at her for accepting this so calmly? Wish she was her…? Marin had always been a ‘goody two shoes’, but this was too much, even for her.

“Is something wrong Shaina?” Marine asked, taking a peek at the documents, apparently assuming that something had been badly spelled or that she had let out a bitter laugh of frustration as more often than not, the forms were filled out badly by the teachers. 

“No,” Shaina answered, letting a short laugh again. “It’s just that…”

She turned around facing Marine, not even sure what she was going to tell her. The Eagle saint was staring at her in return, with the documents in her arms. She was wearing only her training garments and one of the tattoos showed shyly behind her shoulder armor. For the first time she saw the symbol that both of them represented: The amazon; always stoic, self sufficient, detached from everyone and everything, concealing all her past, present and future desires under a mask.  She swallowed feeling sad all of the sudden and closed her eyes feeling the tears already burning her eyes.

“Oh, Artemis damn it.” She said, exhaling heavily.

“Shaina?” Marine pressed on, this time walking to her.

She couldn’t see her face but she knew Marine was concerned, trying maybe to figure out why she was on the verge of breaking apart in front of her. As if she didn’t know already...

“I’m going to bond with Aioria tomorrow.” She said bluntly, in a matter-of-factly tone. 

Marine stepped back and sighed. 

“Why are you telling me this?” The Eagle saint asked, her tone turning dead serious. “To hurt me?”

“God No! Of course not!” She exclaimed, and started to walk around the room completely loosing composure. “I’m sorry Marine, I’m just tired of all this charade. Seeing people acting like me ‘Bonding’ with a man I barely know is no big deal. Seeing _you_ acting like you don’t even care that tomorrow I will share a bed with Aioria,  somebody that you slept with, that you care about!”

Marine shuffled and crossed her arms. “Shaina…”

“And please, “ She interrupted her. “Don’t tell me that there’s nothing between you two. I mean, it’s quite obvious…”

It was the Eagle Saint’s turn to let out a short laugh. Then she removed her mask. A gesture well known among the Amazons that indicated that what they were about to talk had nothing to do with their duty. That it was and should remain off the record.

“If your problem is that you don’t want to sleep with Aioria, just because he slept with me in the past,” Marine said, walking to her. “Then, _you_ _have no problem._ ”  

Shaina tilted his head, narrowing her eyes. “What? I’m sorry Marine, I don’t think I follow.”

Her sister smiled, lowering her head, raising her eyebrows and blushing a little bit.

“Isn’t that obvious?” She asked. “We have never slept together Shaina. Ever.”

Shaina’s jaw dropped to the ground.  She couldn’t believe what she just had heard. They were in love weren’t they? At least Aioria was. Shaina knew this just by looking at the Leo Saint, who whenever she walked past by him, smiled like an idiot. He had even confessed this to Milo, his desires of being with her. Although it was true his friend had told her also that Aioria had been very troubled about it. Maybe after all, he hadn’t acted on it. 

“But you two are…” Shaina trailed off the words, not fully believing Marine’s confession. “Tell me that you guys are somehow together.”

Marine smiled again and her brown-redish shaped almond eyes became almost a straight line. She was very beautiful and exotic. Like all beautiful Japanese girls should be, especially those with red hair. Now she even wondered if Aioria had seen her without a mask. In the light of how things had developed, probably not.

“I guess,” Her sister continued with a heavy somber tone in her voice. “We are not as strong. I could never step outside the rules, you know that. And Aioria…Well…you know.”

Marine leaned on to the nearest wall, and stared into the distance.

“He’d been trying so hard to fit after his brother had left that I could only assume he never dared to worsen things up for him, and I couldn’t blame him. Could you imagine what would have happened if he had pursued me? I’m only a Silver Saint and he’s a Gold Saint… it’s just complicated.”

It was the news of the decade and the saddest thing Shaina had ever heard. However she understood her.  

One of the things that troubled her most about Milo’s confession had been his lack of self control. Shaina and Milo for that matter were supposed to suppress all desires and personal affairs because they were warriors and the best kind of warrior was undoubtedly the one who rose above all mortal affairs. Dwelling in loving relationships was something one was not supposed to do. It just wasn’t wise. When he had confessed to her, fully enunciating the words everything had been thrown out of balance. It had made things, as Marin had put it ‘complicated’.  It didn’t matter that it had been marvelous to hear him he loved her. Once the cat was out of the bag things had unraveled quickly. However and despite the heavy heart that she now had to carry because of the love that they had for each other, she was comforted at the prospect that her own world and of course Milo’s was broadening, even if the rules and the ways of the Order were trying to crush them. She was comforted that despite all the impositions they could still have a world of their own.

But that hadn’t been the case for Marine and Aioria, who despite her flawless executed technique of self restriction, had missed out on so much by fully submitting themselves to the Order. Not that she was parading that a rebellious behavior was the solution to everything, but with her relationship she had learned that one could still be a great warrior, even if one didn’t went by the book. Stopping all together in dreaming to have a world of one’s own, to be close to someone was just terrible in her eyes. Inhumane.

“Do you love him?” Shaina asked, trying to really decipher how in hell she had been able to hold back.

Duty none withstanding, certainly it would have been easy if feelings were not involved.

“I don’t think it matters if I do or if I don’t, Don’t you think?”

Shaina smiled at Marine’s standard answer. But she didn’t expect less of her. She was an Amazon after all.

“Are you having second thoughts?” Marine asked her. “Because let me tell you. I don’t think there is a better person to fulfill this role. We all at the Coven think that.”

“ Thank you, but despite the great honor and all, it’s nothing but a submissive role under the Sanctuary, Marine.” Shaina pointed out, a bit bitter.

“Well, Amazons never won a war against the Greeks” The Eagle pointed out, placing a hand over Shaina’s shoulder and pursing her lips a little. “It’s there in the books. But here we are fighting, being ourselves, and even with the imposed punishment of a mask we’ve always had found a way to do things _our way_.”

Shaina nodded. It was true. Since ancient times Amazons had always been despised by the Greeks for being the opposite of their ideal of what a greek woman should be. And every time they had fought them, they had conquered them, and every time that had happened, the Amazons had found a way to set themselves free and prevail their way of life throughout time.

“I’m sure you’ll find your way Shaina. After all, you are an amazon and _you_ in particular, have always done things… ”

“My way…” She finished Marine’s sentence, nodding knowledgeably.

When she looked at Marine again, she had her mask back on. The moment of admission was over.

“Aioria is a good man Shaina” Her sister added before turning around heading to the exit. “I could not think of a better person for doing this ritual with. You are indeed very lucky.”

Marine disappeared into the shadows that covered the hallway through the main chamber of the temple. Shaina followed her with her eyes, saddened by the last words of her sister, fully aware of the desire hidden within them.

She leaned then onto the wall and contemplated the room. 

“My way…” She repeated to herself while her eyes wandered through the room. 

As if in automatic she walked to the chair and sat on it, hovering her hands over the finely carved armrests. Then she looked at the bed that she would share with Aioria in less than a day.

_We’ve always had found a way, to do things our way._

Shaina smiled remembering Marine’s words, as an idea started taking shape in her head.


	5. V

Aioria blinked as he saw Shaina coming out from behind one of the columns at his temple. Before he could said anything, she approached him and without any protocol or warning ,dragged him under the doorframe of his chamber. 

 “I need to talk to you.” Shaina whispered, looking both ways to check that nobody had followed her.

Without any questioning, Aioria nodded and quickly opened the door for her. They couldn’t be seen together before the ritual, so he closed the door behind them after making himself sure they hadn’t been caught by any of the Pope’s lackeys who had come and gone from his temple all afternoon. As he turned around to face Shaina, he saw her near a table where all the items for the Bonding Ritual had been placed by the Sanctuary’s personnel. He couldn’t help but to flinch at the sight of Shaina going through the objects as she touched the ceremonial vases and picked up and smelled the little glass containers filled with oils and parfumes. It was like seeing a condemned man stroking the edge of the executioner’s axe. Although he understood why she was doing it, it just made his stomach turn. Her attention was directed then to one of the corners of the table. She carefully picked up a headpiece fashioned out of an authentic black lion mane that hat had been placed on top of a new pile of garments he was supposed to wear at the ritual, and ran her fingers through its fur.

 

“Shaina, Why are you here?” He asked making her stop. “You know we are not supposed to be seeing each other before the ritual” 

 

 Shaina put the headpiece back on the table and turned around to face him.

 

“I know, Just let me talk, o.k? I swear this won’t take long.”

 

He nodded and dragged two chairs and offered one to her. Shaina sat down close to him and exhaled heavily. It seemed to Aioria that she was choosing her words carefully.

 

“I know that our lives are devoted to the goddess,” She began matter of factly, reciting the all well known speech. “For the preservation of the human race, and we took life long vows, and promised in front of everyone that we would surrender ourselves to the Sanctuary’s desires.”

 

Aioria nodded again, encouraging her to go on, now feeling very curious as to her true motivations.

 

 “But somehow,” She continued. “I was never able to really surrender to submission. Not only because I’m an Amazon, but _because that’s the type of woman I am_.”

 

He smiled at her, sympathetically. It was true. Of all the women he’d ever came across with,  Shaina was perhaps the most headstrong. With a mind of her own that had always set her apart not only from her Coven but from the Order as well.  Now that he thought about it, there could have been no other woman more suitable to be the first female Gold Saint.  

 

“I know I’ve been given this great honor,” She kept on, leaning this time over closer to him, touching the back of his hand and making him instantly jump a little by the gesture. “And although I’m honored that you were chosen to do this, I…Well, I…”

 

Shaina stammered, diverting her eyes briefly. But he didn’t need her to go on as he had already understood, why she had come here. 

 

“You’d rather have Milo in my place…” He said calmly, finishing the sentence and squeezing her hand reassuringly. “Right?”

 

She stared at him with shock, blushing a little. It was evident to him that Shaina didn’t know that he knew about them. For a second there, he saw in her eyes the need to deny everything. Aioria smiled sympathetically, squeezing her hand again. Trying to tell her with the gesture that their secret was safe with him.  

 

“Or am I wrong?” He pressed on, pretending to give her the benefit of the doubt, although he knew he wasn’t mistaken at all.  

 

“No,” She answered truthfully, staring at him dead serious. “You are right.”

 

Aoria then swallowed, suddenly realizing the implications of her being here.

 

“But he’s not a Gold Saint anymore, Shaina.” He pointed out as a last defense.

 

“ _I know_.” Shaina replied, stressing the words, looking at him with her eyes wide open.

 

They both remained silent for a minute as neither of them knew what to do about _it_. It was incredible, Aioria thought, that their teachers had trained them to cope with almost everything, but none of them had actually told them what to do when ‘life happened’ in between their duty. Self restrain had seemed to be the only maneuver against temptation, and failing in executing this one virtue had been out of the question. But now upon this, Aioria couldn’t even dare to see their friends as a failure or even dare judge them because, How could he? It didn’t matter how much one wanted to deny a basic instinct. Even if Aioria never acted on it, even if he hadn’t succumb to his needs, the love he felt for Marine was _there_. It was very real and according to the laws, even toying with the idea was, forbidden.  How was this any different from Shaina and Milo?  Was he any less of a failure just for keeping everything at bay? Or was he just an hypocrite for waving a flag of virtue under fall pretenses?

 

“You must think we are pathetic warriors” Shaina said, letting a short laugh, standing up and breaking the tension dangling between them.

 

“I don’t think that Shaina,” He answered  honestly, remembering Marine and feeling such a yearning for her that made his heart ache. “If anything I envy you.”

 

 “For breaking the rules?” She asked, sardonically.

 

“No, for being brave enough and have the courage to build a world in between… _this_.” Aioria retorted with a hint of despair in his voice.

 

It wasn’t as if he didn’t know what he was signing in for since the beginning, but sometimes all the rules, and the sacrifices were, way too much. Especially when they opposed something so natural as love between two people. Not that he didn’t understand self abstinence and sacrifice over a greater ideal. He was a warrior after all. However when he had become an imposition of The Order upon his friends, a line had definitely been crossed. After all, How much could person bend without breaking?

 

“Anyway…” Shaina trailed the word and Aioria knew she was now heading straight to the point. He flinched involuntarily under the prospect of being replaced. ”I want to do this my way Aioria.”

 

He sighed swallowing hard while rubbed his face with both his hands.  

 

  “And please, do not take this the wrong way,” She apologized immediately misreading him. “You are a great man, and I don’t mean to put you aside, but Milo and I…”

 

“No, no,” He interrupted her mid sentence. “You _really_ don’t need to explain,O.k? I completely understand.” 

 

Shaina smiled back and he could see her relaxing upon the news. Despite the feeling of rejection, he felt happy that he had been able to help his friends.

 

 “Thank you.” She said to him, stroking his arm. 

 

Aioria smiled back caressing her cheek delicately. “No need to, I know you would do the same for me if it was the other way…“

 

He couldn’t even finish the sentence, feeling utterly bitter in return. He knew in advance that the situation would _never_ be ‘the other way around’. Not ever. Unless the world shifted again in its axis and the Eagle constellation squeezed into the Zodiac circle by force.

 

“Aioria…” Shaina closed in on him, holding him by the forearm. “It _is_ the other way around”

 

He frowned not sure what she meant by that while his nostrils caught up the wonderful scent coming out of her body. He felt suddenly aroused and regretful of his ethics. 

 

“What..?” He asked, trying to shake all his inner feelings and concentrate on what she was saying. “I appreciate you telling me this, but I don’t think I’ll ever be on the same place as you guys are… I’ve never been as strong as you guys, to… I mean…I…”

 

He trailed off the words not even wanting to go into the issue of Marin. Even discussing it was painful. He now wondered if _She_ even knew he was going to take part in the bonding ritual.

 

“You are wrong Aioria.” Shaina kept on. “I can’t really talk about what’s going on with Marine and you…”

 

Aioria flinched at the mention of the Eagle Saint’s name, feeling exposed. Had he been that obvious?

 

“Yes, I know stuff too,” She said rolling his eyes. “But anyway…A part from what’s going on with you two, you’ve the strongest person I know.”

 

“Shaina…” Aioria  tried to stop her, starting to feel a little bit embarrassed and overwhelmed by the conversation.

 

“No, listen to me” She said, raising her voice and placing both her hands on either side of her face making him look at her. “You’ve been defending your world for even longer that I had. Can’t you see? All what you’ve done has led us _here._ It is the result of _you_ having different criteria from the Order… Of you being the stronger one. Of you who followed your own mind. Just like Aioros did, many years ago.”

 

Aioria smiled. He had never seen it that way though, but Shaina had a point. A big one. Even when he had abided to the rules, he and his brother had always been known for following their own minds. That’s why he had saved Shaina in the first place, hadn’t he? Because he had always thought different from the rest. 

 

“Doing this was an imposition to both of us” She continued. “And no matter how hard you are trying to be discreet about it, you too would much rather have Marin on that bed tomorrow.”

 

He bit his lip and blushed. “That’s… true.”

 

“And that’s why you didn’t deny my request, because you too are defending your world as we speak. And I’m glad to be a part of that too. You are not alone Aioria. We are in this, together.”  

 

“You are right.” He agreed finally, feeling better with everything. “Do you want me to do something else…?”

 

 He was already doing complicated math in his head. Side stepping the ritual’s complex protocol was not going to be easy.

 

“Don’t worry about _anything_ ,” She answered, already anticipating his thoughts. “I’ve got everything covered on my end. Having you on board it’s enough, Just be on time, O.k?”

 

“Of course. Don’t worry about it.”

 

Shaina didn’t say anything else; instead she headed to the exit.  Aioria closed the door again behind her, locking it up, going afterwards to the table. He had to start preparing himself for the ritual. He picked up the ceremonial vase and headed for the bathroom. Once in the center of the shower, he took his clothes off, kicking everything to the other side of the small room and without hesitation, he picked the ceremonial vase up and poured the sacred water contained, over his head. 

 


	6. VI

Amazons were known to be extremely efficient where errands were concerned. It was said that no matter where their target was at, they would arrive without being noticed and be done with it, in less than five minutes. Although the female warriors were usually the appointed ones to run stealth operations, Milo had always thought the claims were merely exaggerations. If anything, overblown rumors on account of the reputation that they had built over the years among the members of the Order. However he had been wrong.

 

Just as he stepped outside his hut, Milo was surrounded by four Amazons. The group was lead by June the Chamaleon saint, who without as much as a “let’s go” escorted him along the Twelve Temples road.  Milo had always taken pride of his keen senses to spot trespassers, but this time he simply never saw the Amazons coming. 

 

Out of shame, he walked in silence by their side.  

 

That is until he spotted the ‘U’ shaped Ophiuchus Temple peeking past his former home.

 

Milo squinted, looking around and trying to figure out what was going on. He knew that the Bonding Ritual was two hours away. The decorations were already in place: On both sides of the road there were petals scattered on the stairs; their trail went from the Leo Temple to Ophiucus  forming a link between the two houses, and obvious symbol of the union of the two Saints. Realizing its meaning made Milo’s stomach turn into a knot. Al least he had hoped to be far away from ground zero. 

 

“What am I doing here, June?” He asked, licking his lips nervously trying his hardest to dispel the images of Shaina and Aioria naked together.

 

But June wouldn’t tell him a thing. Instead she gave him a little push to keep him walking along. For the second time, after he had missed on having a chance with his lover, he wished he still was a Gold Saint. Milo was getting tired of being pushed around by everyone and not getting any answers at his command. 

 

A few minutes later, they entered the temple through the back. On a quick look Milo was able to catch the marvelous facade of the building built entirely out of the rock: Two gigantic men held two serpents by either side of their long bodies completely dominating both animals. They both stood tall and powerful, and seemed to stare at them as they passed them by. As they entered the main area, Alcippe appeared blocking their way. As expected the four Amazons stopped and nodded to her as a sign of respect. Milo followed suit, without completely lowering his gaze from Shaina’s teacher. She approached him immediately, touching the tips of his long hair. Milo couldn’t help but to step back, frowning at the gesture.

 

“He’s dirty” She said parsimoniously, letting his hair go through her fingers. “He cannot be here, dirty.”

 

Milo discretely crooked his mouth, waiting again to get an explanation for everything, but Alcippe didn’t elaborate. Instead  June stepped in and took him by the forearm rather forcefully leading him to a small courtyard. There three huge vases leaned on the wall. Next to them there were three towels folded and a small bowl with a soap, oils, and a brush in it. Milo just raised an eyebrow at the implication and turned around to face June who raised her chin and pointed commandingly at the objects.

 

“You heard her,” The Chamaleon order him. “You cannot be here all dirty. And you better hurry because she also likes punctuality. There are new clothes near the third vase. Wear them. I’ll be waiting for you in the hallway.”

 

Milo exhaled heavily trying to gather some patience. However he did as told quickly and headed back to the hallway clad in a new white chiton short tunic, with washed hair and oiled body. June and Alcippe stood next to a door that he recognized immediately as the passage that led to the Gold Saint Chamber. He frowned again upon the sight, dawning on him in a second perhaps why he had been brought here. For a brief moment he entertained the idea he’d been brought here because Shaina had finally agreed to talk to him. He’d been looking for her all morning to no avail, sending her messages with his student in the hope that he could fix things before the ritual took place. Now however, everything seemed to have taken a different turn.

 

“Am I going to…” He let the words dangle not really daring to say them out load, looking for any sign of approval to his expectations in their body language.

 

Alcippe nodded. “She’s waiting for you inside to start the ritual.”

 

Milo hurried up his step not even wanting to question what had changed. He knew that Shaina as one of the highest ranked member of the Order, could make demands on certain parts of the ritual, but he wasn’t so sure that she could overturn the decision of the Order as to Aioria’s part in it. He wanted to ask her what had happened, but he just couldn’t as when he finally saw Shaina, every question that he ever had now or in previous days dissipated upon the sight of her. Although he had seen her well groomed for rituals and other official ceremonies, he had never seen her clad up in full gala. She wore a long old style Greek dress which was so very thin that he could actually see her whole body -even her chest tattoos-  through the fabric thanks to the lightning provided by the torches. It was held up only by two golden clasps that lay on top of her perfect olive shoulders which for the occasion were bare as she also wore her hair up with a few white flowers tangled in between.  He ran to her like a teenager and kissed her passionately. Milo thought Shaina would back away, but she kissed him back with the same passion, tugging at his tunic and drawing him closer to her.

 

“How’s this… Possible?” He asked breaking the kiss briefly, before biting playfully her neck and kissing her shoulder adoringly. “ Did Aioria backed out or…?”

 

“You know I can’t do that Milo.”

 

Milo turned around, his eyes wide open. Aioria came out of the shadows wearing like him, a chiton short tunic. However his was a dark red made out of wool and had a black leather belt on his waist. On his head he wore the most incredible headpiece he’d ever seen resembling a lion mane. He let out a smile while he carefully observed the Gold Saint from head to toe. He was a fine man. Tall and handsome like most warriors of his rank, but with a unique feature that set him apart. Milo had never ever noticed this, but Aioria had a perfect Greek profile. More so than him. With that outfit his friend looked like a statue of old times: almost sculpted to perfection. Aioria’s muscles glistened due the oil when the light hit their surface and his features were highlighted somehow perfectly under the shadow of the lion’s mane. When he approached them, he couldn’t help but to swallow hard at the sight of him, feeling a bit mesmerized by his friend. It finally dawned on him what he had been summoned for in the first place.

 

“Am I going to be your witness?” He asked, looking sideways to Shaina who in turn was staring at Aioria with her cheeks flushed. Completely swept off her feet by his friend.

 

Once again he didn’t get an answer for his question.  But instead, she held him firmly by his hand and lead him to the center of the room. There, she stopped, standing in between the two of them with the bed behind her. Milo smirked, staring at Aioria who looked panicked and worried. Maybe his suspicions were correct. Athena knew how prude his friend was. Certainly it would not be easy for him not only having sex in front of a friend, but also doing it with his friend’s lover. Milo’s jaw tensed feeling his mouth instantly dry at the thought, but made an effort to recollect himself for the sake of everyone involved. He looked one last time at Aioria with a reassuring expression to calm him down. Despite all, He was thankful that his friend had helped them out so that he could be with Shaina throughout the ritual.

 

“Let’s do this _our_ way.” She said holding Aioria’s hand.

 

However she didn’t go straight for Aioria. Instead she leaned over and started to kiss him. 


	7. VII

Aioria flinched when he saw Shaina leaning over to kiss Milo. Not that he felt repulsed by the gesture but kissing was something that he considered to be something private.

Their friends however, acted like they were alone and Milo turned around slightly, facing Shaina holding her by the waist pulling her close. He could notice how Milo’s hands ran freely over the thin fabric of her dress, going from the sides to the back of her body, finally resting on top of Shaina’s firm ass which he squeezed a bit making her moan. Aioria sighed of course and lowered his gaze feeling embarrassed, scratching his nose not even sure what he was supposed to do in a situation like this.  After all upon his arrival, Shaina had only told him that Milo was going to be their witness but she hadn’t elaborated as to his participation on the rest of ceremony. Not that he need to be a genius to figure this out. They would probably use this opportunity to be alone once the ritual was over, but he wondered if his friend was the kind of man who would sit tight and watch silently while somebody else slept with his woman.  

Seeing them kiss however brought a second possibility to his mind and he started to wonder if Shaina’s plan had involved a threesome of some kind. She held Milo so tight and with such urgency that she seemed she won’t let him go.   

“Aioria…” Shaina called to him, stretching her hand. “Come on. It’s time…”

He jumped startled and gave a little step, hesitant at the invitation, but Shaina held him tightly with her left hand and pulled him closer. Milo let her go off his embrace and she stepped in between them, giving her back to the bed. He could see that she was shaking, still holding the ex Gold Saint with her right hand, obviously nervous at what was about to happen.

“I won’t hurt you. I promise.” He said reassuringly and look past her at her friend, who smiled and nodded at him in approval. It was time to undress her.

Aioria nodded back and making a slight gesture he lifted up his chin, encouraging him to go first. Milo of course frowned not taking the hint, but the Lion stared at him intently until the message finally dawned on his friend. Milo instantly put both her hands on the first golden clasp, making Shaina jump a little and turn his way to see him. Then she looked back at Aioria and he could see that she had nothing but gratitude all over his face.

“We’ll do this together.” She said, including him, taking his hand and put it on her shoulder over the second clasp. 

Aioria swallowed hard feeling a pang in his crotch and a knot in his stomach upon hearing Shaina’s words. Thousands of questions went through his mind about what would happen if his suspicions of a threesome came true and he tried his best to put them on the back of his mind, fully concentrating on the task at hand. Carefully he undid the left clasp and the first piece of fabric forming the top of the dress fell to the floor. His eyes instantly went over to Shaina’s chest which had a beautiful tattoo that went from either side of her frame with wild animals chasing each other. Then his eyes went lower and he had to repress a yelp when he saw the firm juicy breasts of the amazon now completely bare as Milo had undone the right clasp of the outfit. To his surprise her nipples stood erect, ready and he couldn’t help but to feel heavily aroused, needing to touch her. He stopped himself though and instead kneeled beside her, ready to pull the rest of the dress down. When he looked up to seek Milo’s approval, he saw his friend holding Shaina by the neck, staring at her intently, with love set on his face, while he whispered words of reassurance to her. Aioria took this opportunity and pulled the dress down leaving Shaina naked in the middle of the room. When he got up back again, Milo stepped aside and turned around with the intention of walking away, maybe going for the chair to give them space to get the ritual going on.

 Aioria couldn’t stand it any longer and taking the decision to _really_ go for it and do things their way, he held him by the arm, stopping him dead on his tracks. Milo turned around to see him frowning, raising his eyebrows  as if demanding an explanation. Instead he let out a short laugh, not even knowing how to lay this out in the open and not sound like a complete pompous Jerk. As if he was doing them a favor and sharing a loot, rather than simply giving them and Milo in specific, their rightful place.

“I’m only here because of duty” The Lion pointed out, tilting his head a bit, with a dead serious tone in his voice “You are here, because of love, and lovers should always bond first.”

Milo didn’t say anything, but looked at him in awe. Aioria then gave him a little push, encouraging him to go to Shaina. His friend did as suggested and went over to Ophiuchus who was now sitting on the bed and kneeled in front of her.

Aioria turned around then, with the intention of heading to the bathroom and give them privacy. As he was stepping into the little room he heard Shaina let out a deep moan. Quickly he grabbed the edge of the door to close the room, but when he looked up to look for the handle, his gaze encountered the reflection of his two friends in the mirror.

The Ophiuchus saint had her head slanted backwards, with her lips parted in pleasure and Milo’s head in between her legs. He was going down on her in such a way, that made Aioria’s mouth fill instantly with saliva. Meanwhile Shaina held her fists tight around a handful of sheets, arching her body, twitching with every expert touch the ex Gold Saint gave her way. Aioria knew he shouldn’t be enjoying the show, but he couldn’t divert his eyes from them. They were fixed on every move Milo did on Shaina. The way his hands moved from her ass, all the way up to her ankles, the way he held her legs spread open and how he seemed to know where to touch her exactly, so that she would let out those marvelous guttural sounds. As if in automatic, he took his hand to his mouth and started licking the tips of his fingers, anxiously. He was getting turned on. Really turned on. And he didn’t know what to do about it. 

At the same time, Milo stopped and pulled Shaina up to kiss her. She did as requested, wrapping his arms around his neck. Of course his friend was far from over and slowly he slid the first finger inside her, making her twitch yet again, her legs upwards shaking a bit reacting to the finger penetration. This went on and Milo increased the tempo making her come a few seconds later. Aioria raised an eyebrow when she heard Shaina scream. _That was quick_ , he thought surprised already. A bit worried he wouldn’t be able to perform as well with her. 

Milo licked his fingers lasciviously and turned around to see him, offering him the widest of smiles. Aioria flinched at the gesture, feeling completely caught red handed, especially when he noticed that he was not in the bathroom anymore. Not even close to the doorframe, but only two meters away from the bed. He blushed of course, but said nothing, freezing instantly in the spot, already dreading Milo’s words. But his friend didn’t say anything; instead he stood up and pulled Shaina by her hips, closer to his pelvis getting ready to penetrate her. Aioria never thought that seeing two people having sex could be this… enticing, but it was. Seeing them doing it with such passion only wanted to make him be a part of it as well. 

Milo entered Shaina slowly and Aioria walked hesitantly towards them to be on the right angle to witness everything. He blushed when he saw the Ophiuchus lick her own lip when she felt Milo inside her. He had thought that seeing her little facial quirks once the mask was gone had been the single sexiest thing in the world, but he had been wrong. This was. Seeing her completely relaxed and moaning with every thrust, with every trail of kisses Milo left on her calves now held up by him, was by far the most sexiest thing he’d ever seen. There was nothing like the intimacy between two people and he made a mental note to himself that as soon as he got outside of the room he would go and solve the unsolvable with the Eagle Saint.

As if Shaina had noticed his mind trailing off she took her hands to her breasts cupping them, arching her back again as Milo increased the tempo of his thrusts, making him pay attention again. Aioria swallowed yet again, feeling already that he was carrying a hard heavy rock underneath his tunic. They would have to hurry up. 

“Oh… Artemis…” Shaina uttered, half panting, while she caressed Milo’s arm that now held her by the waist, pulling her closer to him. “This is more than witnessing.”

 “Totally… _right Aioria_?” Milo asked, turning around to see him not even stopping in what he was doing, his eyes diverting slightly to his crotch, recognizing immediately that he was about to burst.

“Come.” Shaina urged him, reaching out for him.

Aioria blinked sighing heavily. He knew he was going to ‘come’ any minute now especially if he kept on watching them having sex. He was not even sure he could walk. He felt very ready and he wasn’t sure he could hold it for much longer if Shaina dared to lay a hand on him. Nevertheless he did as he was told and slowly walked to them, standing next to Milo who nonchalantly handed over one of Shaina’s calves for holding while he still kept on. Instantly Aioria held her leg by the ankle and looked downwards seeing Shaina’s bare pubis glistening with wetness, parting every other second letting Milo in, a view that make his heart skip a bit.

“Do you like what you are seeing?” Milo asked him and Aioria turned over to look at him, feeling his cheeks burn. “Turned on yet?”

Although all the answers to those questions could sum up in a simple ‘yes’, Aioria didn’t know what to answer, suddenly caught up in Milo who looked strangely attractive, all oily and sweaty from sex. His friend looked at him in return, licking his lips every once in a while, keeping his breathing steady while he made love to Shaina, something that made him feel even more aroused. Discretely he observed his friend from head to toe. Milo was moving seamlessly holding Shaina’s left leg up with such ease, half closing his eyes due to the pleasure he was feeling. His muscles glistened as well, tensing with each flexion, stroked by the light of the torches that made his olive skin look even tastier, leaving Aioria with an strange craving for his friend. Maybe this is what Milo had been telling him all along about being able to sleep with men. Whenever sex was concerned there was little discrimination against same sex intercourse, especially if it involved the promise of being in bed naked with someone attractive. 

Back then, Aioria had disregarded the whole thing as the most self conceited, absurd, stupid excuse for homosexuality, but now he started to see the point. Milo did look incredibly attractive and although Aioria did not like men, he was starting to like the possibility of having his friend submitted under him.

Both men stared at each other and Aioria broke the tension holding Shaina’s calf with his other hand, sliding the free one downwards to her tight and later on to her hips. He looked then for Milo’s approval and he was pleased to find out he was nodding, encouraging him to go on. Then he looked at Shaina who licked her lips and grabbed his hand by the wrist, tugging him a little in approval. Slowly he touched her pubis, first with the tips of her fingers and then caressed all the area with his full palm, immediately feeling a shock of electricity going through his body. Her skin was unbelievably soft and quickly he leaned over sliding his hand upwards to cup one of her breasts, pinching her nipple a little, making Shaina twitch under his touch.

When he leaned back he felt Milo’s gaze on him. For a second he thought he would be mad at him for touching his girlfriend like that, but on the contrary his friend stared at him with a grin set on his face, apparently pleased with the show. Again, both men stared at each other and Aioria took a deep breath unsure of what to do next, feeling Milo’s proximity dangerously alluring.

“Thank you,” Milo uttered, after licking again his lips. “You are an amazing friend.”

Aioria was about to disregard the comment when Milo held him by the nape of his neck and drew him closer. Although he tensed instantly, the ex Gold Saint didn’t mind, tugging him quickly, kissing him in full and parting his lips with his tongue in less than a second. Aioria of course pulled back, blinking and trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. Milo meanwhile smiled at him again, not letting him go, and slowly again drew himself closer and closer until they were inches apart. Aioria looked sideways at Shaina, a bit worried that she would get repulsed at the sight of two men kissing, but she was leaning on one of her elbows,biting one of her long nails, obviously enjoying the show. Aioria instantly relaxed letting himself go and  Milo finally closed in on him kissing him again, this time  more passionately, biting his lower lip a little, making him even more aroused. 

Aioria rolled his eyes completely lost in all the experience, exhaling heavily. This was too much. Too much. But it was far from over as he suddenly felt a hand going upwards his tunic. When he looked down he saw Milo’s hand shuffling the fabric, releasing him before he could say anything and slowly he started to stroke him running his hand all along his shaft up to the tip, where he pressed his thumb making him moan. Aioria wanted him to stop, if only out of self respect but he just couldn’t let out the words. His head already limp for the shock waves of pleasure that he was experiencing.  

Swallowing a moan, he held Milo from the neck and drew him inches apart of him. He thought the comeback would make him stop stroking him but his friend held him tight increasing the tempo. Aioria lifted and eyebrow challenged and started teasing him closing in on him and pulling back making him linger for a kiss, finally going for his neck, biting him playfully tasting the salt off his oily skin and making him moan in return.

_Take that you dirty bastard…_

The power play didn’t last long as Milo quickly regained control, kissing him again, this time completely facing him letting Shaina go. Aioria felt he would come any minute now and felt his member pulsing in anticipation. Thankfully Milo let go and while leaving a trail of kisses here and there, all along his neck and collarbone, he started to undress him. Aioria licked his lips nervously looking at Shaina who now scooted over to be closer to him. He instantly reached out and started to run his free hand on her body being desperate for having her too submitted with a kiss. However he couldn’t as Milo tugged on him, peeling off the last of his garments.

“You are ready.” Milo said to him, checking him out from head to toe one last time.

Instantly Aioria leaned over catching him on a kiss, while he felt one of Milo’s hand ran along his body finally stopping again in the front, stroking him briefly and then letting him go. Before Milo could turn around he stopped him. Aioria wasn’t very sure as to why he was doing this, but it had come out naturally. He just didn’t want Milo to go.

“Easy tiger…” Milo said, looking to Aioria’s hand on his forearm and then to his face. “I think there is a lady waiting for you, Don’t make her wait.”

He let Milo’s arm fall to his sides and deeply blushing he looked at Shaina, who was making an effort to conceal her laughter.

“Don’t worry,” His friend added. “I’ll still be around after you are done.”

And he gave him a little push towards the bed, where Shaina leaned backwards ready for him.


	8. VIII

Shaina had been completely caught off guard when the Lion finally closed in on her, lost in thought still with the mental image of Milo and Aioria over powering each other. She had never seen Milo with a man, or any man sharing the same bed with an equal for that matter and she had to admit that witnessing it had at least, loosen her up to the idea of sharing a bed with more than just one guy.

However as soon as she had seen Aioria coming her way, she recoiled instantly to the center of the bed. To her surprise the Lion didn’t mind her as he kept on crawling towards her with feline-like movements, while looking at her with an expression that could only be described as pure lust. Shaina swallowed feeling nervous and most of all, weirded out by Aioria’s sudden confidence on the situation. Although she was incredibly happy that he had hopped on board with her plan, she had never expected that things would end up mixed out like this, already wondering if Milo and Aioria would really get it on when the Bonding part was over between them.

Aioria took her up by the ankle an in one swift movement, dragged her down, making her fall completely backwards, causing her to feel panic all over again. Shaina pulled herself up and instinctively she turned around already with the impending need of running away from the bed. But she couldn’t, as she collided with Milo’s chest.

“Shhh.” Milo whispered, while he held her by both arms keeping her still. “I’m here baby. Relax.”

Immediately he leaned on her and kissed her. Shaina was so tense that she automatically turned her head away from his mouth, feeling that her heart was going to jump off her chest any minute now. Milo simply smiled at her and held her this time with both hands placed on either side of her head, closing in and trying kissing her again. This time he succeeded, parting her lips open with his tongue. At the same time she felt Aioria held her by both shoulders from behind, sliding his hands afterwards by her sides very slowly until he stopped at her ass. She could feel his breath going downwards all the way from her back to her buttocks and then she felt his palm colliding with her lower back, pushing her forward, forcing her to be on her fours. Shaina let out a heartfelt moan when she felt his tongue slithering all over and started to twitch because of the pleasure. Aioria put both her hands on either side of her legs, keeping her still and she looked at Milo feeling completely exposed and embarrassed. Ashamed to be so openly enjoying herself in front of the man she loved.

Milo however was smiling, apparently enjoying the show and Shaina felt instantly more at ease. She reached out to him, pulling him by the belt, noticing immediately thanks to the bulge on his tunic that he was ready again. Slowly she took her hand placing it on his crotch and Milo jumped a little and let out a short laugh, pressing his lips together as he took delicately her hand off of him. Shaina frowned, feeling instantly rejected but she couldn’t say anything to protest, as he pulled her up and let her kneeling in front of him. 

“No baby, remember…” He whispered to her again, as he delicately turned her around. “It’s Aioria’s turn.”

Shaina swallowed when she saw Aioria in front of her. He was wiping his lower lip with his thumb, in such a sexy way that made her heart skip a bit. Her eyes wandered through out the Lion’s body which was needless to say _perfect_. Well sculpted, completely hairless and overwhelmingly alluring with all that oil on it. Milo passed both his arms under hers and getting closer from behind, he cupped her breasts pushing them up, as if he was making an offering to Aioria, who instantly raised an eyebrow taking the hint, letting out a grin of satisfaction. She thought he would kiss her first, but the Lion went straight to her breasts, leaning over and taking the right one into his mouth. Instead of just licking it, Aioria nibbled at her nipple, pulling it a little, making it sore and then licking it as if to make it feel better. Shaina half closed her eyes, letting her head fall backwards when she felt him going for her left breast. He held her with one hand by the torso, this time completely drawing her near, while he started to slide her hand down, opening her legs with one quick movement and introducing his fingers inside her, never leaving her breasts unattended while doing so.

It didn’t take long for Shaina to come again and she did so, loudly, twitching uncontrollably. Aioria of course was smiling at her, with a look of satisfaction set on his face, holding her by the waist to keep her straight up. At that moment she realized Milo was no longer behind her. He was standing far away from the bed, looking at her nodding in approval, smiling.  It was all she needed to let herself go and without hesitation she held Aioria by the nape of his neck and drew him closer in a kiss. Aioria instantly returned the favor deepening the kiss and Shaina took the opportunity to explore his friend’s body freely, tracing every slippery muscle with the tips of her fingers, doing the same as he had done, going downwards, looking for a way to make him scream. When her hands finally reached him, it was Aioria’s turn to moan and he did it increasing the volume of his voice every time she dared to pass her thumb over his tip. Shaina smiled widely, understanding in a flash why Milo wouldn’t want her to touch her a few minutes ago. She could feel Aioria coming apart in her hands already, very aware that everyone outside now knew in detail what was happening inside her chambers. 

She focused on Aioria then feeling a rush of adrenaline at the thought of making him come. With a quick movement she leaned down, taking him with both hands. However when she was about to take him with her mouth, Aioria pulled her up again, roughly by the forearm. Shaina stared at him with a pang of anger rushing through her, feeling completely challenged.

“ No…” He uttered almost begging holding Shaina’s gaze. “Please…”

Shaina felt her animosity going away, understanding everything. Surely the Lion was already in the edge due all the previous touching. Aioria smiled back and easily, picked her up from off the bed.

“You are incredibly beautiful Shaina.” He said inches apart of her mouth, making her yearn for a kiss.

Shaina tried to lean closer, but she couldn’t as he immediately put her down, flat on her back against the mattress in the most delicate way possible. As if she would break with the slightest touch. Shaina instantly stretched her arms backwards, completely relaxed.

 “Thank you for this…” Aioria said while he passed along his hand all over her body.

Shaina frowned, not sure she understood his words. “What for?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” He asked leaning over to kiss her again. “For letting me into your world.”

Shaina stared at him and blinked. Wasn’t it supposed to be the other way around? It was _her_ who was entering _his_ world. Milo’s former life at that. That was after all, the point of the Bonding Ritual, Wasn’t it? She couldn’t say anything on the matter as he closed in on her once more and kissed her again and _again_. Shaina put both arms around his neck, sinking completely into him.  Milo’s way of touching her had the word ‘love’ imprinted on every caress, but Aioria’s on comparison, had the word ‘need’. And she could feel him clung to her like a life line as if she was her savior and somehow she would release him from all what entailed the Sanctuary’s world; obviously not realizing that again, it had been the other way around. He had released her by letting her bubble permeate through the walls of her new chamber. Forever becoming his rebellious partner and confidant along with Milo. Maybe Aioria felt like he owed her something as he had never let himself completely go, but Shaina had the feeling that this experience would be also the beginning of a new era for him. A welcoming ceremony to a new world. _His world_.

 Aioria’s hands went slowly downwards, and held her by the hips, scooting her to the right, below him. It was finally happening. Quickly Shaina turned around glancing sideways at Milo, who nodded instantly in approval sitting on the chair, encouraging her silently to go on. 

Aioria, spread her legs open and without hesitation, Shaina wrapped up around his narrow waist, arching her body slightly to accommodate him, as she felt him enter her for the first time.

“Kalos Eerthes.” Aioria whispered to his ear, adoringly.

“Kalos Eerthes, Aioria” She answered back with a gleeful complicity tone.  

Aioria smiled, understanding immediately the meaning behind her words and leaned over, kissing her again.

**The End.**


End file.
